Monster High and a Vampire
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Don't have a heart attack, after almost two long years it's back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nice day at Yokai Academy. Or as nice as it could be when the sky was practically blood-red and overhung with clouds. It was almost midday and the students were walking from class as per normal, including one person in particular: Tsukune Aono, the schools resident human who was more than he appeared to be.

He was heading to lunch when he was suddenly surrounded by four girls. These girls were uber cute and were some kind of monster. However, these were not the four he was used to.

The first one he could tell was a werewolf with a good sense of style, she had long curly brown hair and light brown fur/skin with yellow eyes. There were two earrings in her ears and she had a sexy smirk on her face. The next one, who was the tallest of the group, looked like she had been stitched together. She had light green skin, a blue eye and a green eye, she had green and black hair, a similar colored outfit that was various shades of green and black which showed off her long legs.

Next was an African girl with a skull lightly painted on her face, she had green eyes and was dressed in a head rag, t-shirt, vest, slacks, boots, fingerless gloves and a fedora. She had an I-Pod on her arm and ear buds in her ears, with little skulls tied at the end of her braided hair. Lastly was a young girl with red and black hair in pigtails, pale pink-skin and violet eyes, dressed in various shades of red, violet and black. And like the others she was happy to see Tsukune as she ran to him and grabbed him in a huge hug.

"RICHIE!" She shouted in a soft but loud voice. Soft to others, but Tsukune's hearing suffered for it.

Tsukune was shocked at what had just happened, mostly since he didn't know who they were. Though it was nice that they weren't trying to hurt him. The pink-haired girl pulled off of him.

These girls were from 'Monster High', from America, and had come to Japan as part of the monster foreign exchange program. Coming to Yokai Academy they had not expected to see someone they had been wanting to see for the past two years. While attempting to look for him, they found a fortune teller who told them that once they found him, he wasn't going to look the same as the person they had known long ago.

Somehow Draculaura had confirmed that the young man they were seeing was their boyfriend Richie Ryans, the son of a succubi and a fallen angel. But when he was about to graduate, he had been trapped by a group of hunters while buying the girls time to escape. He had been de-aged, his powers sealed, and was kidnapped from his parents.

When they had heard what had happen, the lovely and feisty Clawdeen Wolf had swore that she was going to get the bastard that did that to her beloved 'Incu' and leave them laying.

"I can't believe he doesn't remember us!" the daughter of the Wolfman said, "What are we going to do, Frankie?"

"Don't worry," the daughter of Frankenstein said. "Draculaura's got this covered."

The vampire looked at her friend and nodded.

"Dahila, get his clothes ready." the pink-skinned girl said to the skull-faced girl, then looked at Tsukune with love in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ritchie, but we need you to remember us." She said, right before kissing him on the jugular, and then bit down on it. Her blood flowing into his body, Tsukune passed out as the girls caught him. Within seconds, his body started to change: wings started to come out of his back, his ears became slightly pointed and a halo with horns appeared over his head. His body started to change, becoming more muscular taller by the minute, however he still had the same Asian-features of Tsukune Aono. Then he started to awaken.

Dahila had a garment bag with his clothes ready.

Tsukune slowly started to sit up, "Oh, what happened?" Then he looked up, "Laura?"

Smiling brightly, she grabbed him in a tight hug. "Oh, Ritchie!"

"Well," said Clawdeen."It's been a long time hasn't it?" She said as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you guys." He said as he hugged the werewolf girl, "does anyone have my gear?"

Dahila held up his garment bag.

"I was waiting for you ta ask for this." the voodoo girl said as she hugged him before handing him the back. He took it and hugged her back.

"Be right back," he said and went in to the gym to get dressed. When he came back out, he was dressed in a black silk shirt with gold flames on it, black cargo pants, boots and a fedora with a gold hat band and blood red horns sticking out the front representing his horned halo. "It's so good to be back to my old self." He smiled flashing fangs, "What do you say we get some lunch, I am starving!"

Frankie slid to his left and Clawdeen to his right grabbing his arms.

Meanwhile, Moka Akashiya-the pink-haired vampire girl, Kurumu Kurono-the blue-haired succubus, and Yukari Sendo-the cute preteen witch, were looking for Tsukune. As they were heading to the lunch room, they paused when seeing the exchange students from America walk up to them with a very handsome young man. But as they got closer, they recognized him.

"Tsukune?" Moka gasped.

He looked at her with a smile on his lips. "Hi Moka," he said as he walked over to them. "Like the new look?"

"I sense something in him,"said Inner (Silver-haired) Moka. "something Powerful!"

'Doesn't hurt that he's incredibly handsome huh?' Outer Moka said to her Inner-self.

Inner didn't say anything.

"Tsukune," Kurumu spoke up. "What happened to you?"

"The same thing that happens to everyone else Kurumu, I went through a change." he said.

"I think it was a really good change as well." Said Clawdeen as she snuggled deeper in to his arm.

"You must be his friends here at Yokai. He told us about you when we were coming to get lunch." Draculaura said. "You see, he's not the same guy you know."

"His real name is Richard Ryans," Frankie said.

"He be better known as 'Kid Incu'." Dahila said.

The Yokai girls' eyes widen.

"HE'S 'KID INCU'?" Moka and Kurumu gasped.

Richie smiled. "Yep," he said.

Yukari didn't know who he was.

"Who's 'Kid Incu' desu?" the preteen witch asked.

"Kid Incu, is one of the hottest monster entertainers ever." Said Moka.

"Oh my, I...I didn't know." Sent Outer Moka, "If I did, I'd force you to make an effort to go after him."

Just then one of the Monstrels appeared, extremely pissed off and with his arm-blades out.

"AONO!" He said, "I'M SICK OF THE GIRLS COMING TO YOU NOW I'M GOING TO DO THIS SCHOOL A FAVOR AND FINISH YOU OFF!"

His transformation finished, he snarled and attacked.

"Girls, get everyone to safety." Tsukune said as Moka slid up to him. He took off his fedora and placed it on Draculaura's head as his horned halo glowed above his head. He rubbed his hands and got ready to fight."You ready?" He asked Moka, and she nodded. He reached for her Rosario and removed it, her body transforming from her super-cute pink-haired form to her sexy silver-haired true form. Then she looked at him and kissed him on the lips. "Mmm. Hot as hell, but cool as ice." He said.

True Moka blushed at his statement.

"Stop it Tsukune-kun." She said.

"Let's make this chump wish he was never born."

So they rushed the Monstrel and beat him down, after wards Moka grabbed him and hugged him tightly before she kissed him.

They continued on to lunch and enjoyed themselves, the two groups of girls actually getting along better than expected. Tsukune/Richie was happy his girls were friends now and even though it sounded like he was egotistical, he knew there was more than enough of him to go around.

However, there was something bothering Kurumu.

"I wonder where that stalker-freak icegirl is?" the succubus wondered. "She's never too far."

As the group was heading back to class, they paused when Clawdeen's ears suddenly twitched as her nose flared just a bit.

"What the..." she gasped, before pulling away from the group and sprinting towards the rear of the school.

Confused and curious, the others followed her, stopping right behind her as she came to a halt, a rather horrified look on her face.

"Clawdeen, what's going..." Tsukune said before he was interrupted.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" a voice shouted.

The group looked over to where the scream had come from, staring in shock as they saw Kuyo, head of the Security Enforcement Committee, torturing a young man.

Tsukune and the others gasped at seeing Kuyo, left hand on fire, standing before a brown-haired, blue-eyed Japanese teenager, who was on his knees, his arms being restrained by a pair of tough-looking thugs, a large burn mark in the middle of his chest that had burnt a hole in his clothes.

Off to the side, Tsukune and the other Yokai girls saw their fellow classmate, the ice girl Mizore Shirayuki, being held by the spider-woman Keito.

However, Clawdeen was gasping because she recognized the young Japanese teen.

"SHINJI!" she howled and threw herself forward.

Since werewolves are known for their speed, Kuyo didn't know what had happened until a forceful punch knocked him away from the teenager he was torturing and dropped him onto his back.

Everyone else was shocked.

"You Bitch! You Attacked Kuyo! You'll Pay For That!" one of the thugs shouted, roughly dropping the boy they were restraining, and rushing her.

At hearing this, Tsukune and the girls quickly leapt into action. Kurumu rescued Mizore from Keito, while Moka and Frankie took down the Enforcers using their great strength.

"Clawdeen, are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, but... Dammit!" She cursed, "I broke a claw!"

"Ease up, She-wolf." Said Tsukune using his nickname for her. "We can get that fixed," he kissed her.

"Now, you see, this is why I like you." She said,"why we all like you. It's not because you are an incubus, you are so nice and sweet to us." She wrapped him up in a huge hug.

She suddenly broke the hug when she noticed the still unconscious boy on the ground.

"Oh, Shinji, are you alright?" the female werewolf asked the unconscious boy in her arms.

"Clawdeen! Who is this guy and how do you know him?" the pink-skinned vampire girl asked.

"His name's Shinji Ikari, and I know him because he's part of my family!" Clawdeen answered Draculaura.

"He's what?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah. He's my new cousin." Clawdeen said.

"You're 'new' cousin?" Draculaura asked.

"Long story short: he was turned into a werewolf several months ago when my father and my uncle came over to Japan for a business meeting. A woman and her son were being attacked by gangsters, so my pop and unk decided to help them. The woman was fine, but the boy had been shot by one of the gangsters when they were trying to escape. The only way to save him was to turn him. My uncle did the deed, and that's how Shinji here became my cousin." the female werewolf said.

"Because it was your uncle that bit him." Moka said.

"Right. If dad had done it, he'd be my brother." Clawdeen said.

"Well, that's logical." Yukari said.

"We'd better take him to the infirmary." Tsukune said.

"Right." Frankie said as she helped Kurumu carrying the injured Mizore along with them.

'I'll get you yet, Aono and you're little wolf girlfriend will pay for her insolence!' an injured Kuyo thought as they walked away.

(School Infirmary)

Shinji was lying in one of the beds with bandages and gauze applied to his injuries. Clawdeen was sitting next to his bed with Tsukune standing next to her on one side. Frankie and Draculaura was on the other side of the bed. In the bed next to his was Mizore, who had Yukari and Kurumu sitting next to her bed while Moka was standing next to Tsukune.

"So... if he's your cousin, why does he have ice powers?" Kurumu asked the female werewolf, having noticed his hand frosting over with claws like Mizore's often did.

"Oh. That's from his mother." Clawdeen said.

"His mother?" the succubus asked.

"His mother is a Yuki-onna descendant." the she-wolf said.

"Did she have ice powers when she was attacked?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, but from what daddy said, they weren't very strong."

"And Shinji didn't have them at all?"

"Nope."

"So... Shinji is a late bloomer?" Yukari asked. "It's not impossible."

"Yeah. According to what my dad said, Shinji was born with a 'genetic abnormality' that kinda stunted his ice powers from developing. When my uncle bit him and turned him into a werewolf, it awoke his ice powers, along with giving him the powers of a werewolf." she explained.

"So Shinji-kun is an... ice wolf?" Draculaura asked.

"I guess you could say that. It's pretty rare for something like this to happen, but from what my pop said, there have been a couple other people in our family who have been 'late bloomer monsters' and when they were bitten, their powers just... woke up. So they actually have two powers, really." Clawdeen said.

"When was Shinji turned into a werewolf by your uncle?" Tsukune asked.

"Six months ago. Why?" Clawdeen answered.

"I think I remember him showing up here about three-to-four months ago." Tsukune said.

At hearing this, Mizore, who was lying in the bed next to Shinji, suddenly became more interested in the young man.

While her initial attention was focused on Tsukune, she had noticed something about Shinji that was familiar to her. But she didn't realize it until he had tried to defend her from Kuyo and his Enforcers. He had given her the chance to escape, but she had turned right around to try and help him. This ended up getting her caught by Keito while Kuyo used his fire powers to neutralize Shinji.

It suddenly dawned on Mizore that Shinji wasn't a fighter by nature, but he did have guts.

Having ice-powers is a plus, really. She thought. And he's cute, too.

Off to the side, Frankie and Draculaura noticed the looks Mizore was giving Shinji. Pulling out her cellphone, the daughter of Frankenstein texted a message to her friend.

(Hey, Laura, R U thinking what I'm thinking?) Frankie quickly texted the vampire girl.

(I think so, Frankie.) Draculaura responded. (Clawdeen? U want in on this?) She texted the female werewolf.

Clawdeen smirked as she read her text from the pink-skinned vampire. Looking back from her cousin to the lilac-haired snow girl in the bed next to her, then back to her friends and their glances, before she texted back, (YEAH! :))

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That evening, Tsukune/Richie was visiting his 'ghoul'-friends at their dorm-house (a two-story, off-campus 'haunted house' provided exclusively to foreign-exchange students). They were all sitting in the living room, talking, while Dahila was snuggled up to him in the loveseat.

"Oh man! I know I said it once already but," He started, "it's so good to be back to normal."

The others started to laugh.

"So," Dahila started. "Are you going to come back with us when we're done?"

"I might. You guys know I'm nothing without you." he said.

The rest of the girls grabbed him in a tight hug. Dahila on his right, Clawdeen on his left, Frankie around his neck, and Draculaura around his waist.

"The only thing is... what to do about Tsukune's parents?" Ritchie mused.

"What do you mean?" Draculaura asked, looking up at him.

"They're not monsters, but they are good, kind, and loving people. You'd like them." he said.

"Well, most 'people' don't really like us, but if you say so, hun." Clawdeen purred as she snuggled deeper into his arm.

Dahila leaned up and kissed him on the lips, before pulling away and reaching over the arm of the loveseat to where her bag was. She opened the bag and pulled out a small 8-inch doll that looked, and was dressed, a lot like him. She smiled as she handed it to him.

"Oh wow, thank you Dahila." Richie said as he gave her kiss on the lips. "I was wondering when I was getting one."

"I wanted to get it just right so it would look exactly like you." She said.

"I'll always cherish it." He said as he held it to his chest.

"You'd have gotten it a lot sooner if you hadn't been captured and... brainwashed." Frankie said.

"Frankie!" Draculaura hissed.

"What?" the monster-girl asked.

"It's alright." Tsukune/Richie said. "Technically, though, it wasn't my fault."

"Swear, if I ever find those hunter-bastards!" Clawdeen growled.

"Now, now, no need for a lady to swear." Tsukune/Richie said as he reached up and gently caressed her cheek, making her blush.

"Sorry. I'm just... we've all missed you." Clawdeen said as she snuggled into his arm. "Like... part of our little family was gone."

"Speaking of which... what about this cousin of yours?" Frankie asked.

"Shinji?" Clawdeen asked in mild surprise.

"He's kinda cute. And I think that other girl, Mizore?, kinda likes him too." Draculaura said with a smile.

"Guy stuck his neck out for her. That'd make me interested." Frankie said.

"Girls, I've known you all long enough to know what you're thinking, but do you really wanna do this?" Clawdeen asked.

Draculaura and Frankie smiled as they looked at each other.

'Hmm. Wonder if I should feel sorry for Shinji?' Tsukune/Richie thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning found Tsukune/Richie and the girls in homeroom class, which is where Shinji was greeted by his cousin with an affectionate hug.

"Morning, Cuz!" Clawdeen said as she hugged the young man from behind.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, itoko." Shinji replied, touching his forehead to the she-wolf's. (Translation: Good morning, cousin)

Moka and Yukari were about to greet Tsukune, when the succubus/fallen angel was suddenly 'embraced' by a familiar yellow-sweater wearing girl with blue hair.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu shouted, smothering his face into her breasts once again.

However, before Yukari could drop a washtub onto the busty succubus's head, Kurumu was yanked off forcefully by the tall girl with pale-green skin.

"Get a hold of yourself, girlfriend!" Frankie stated, holding up Kurumu in mid-air.

However, before anything else could happen, Kuyo, dressed in his dark-blue militaristic uniform, stormed into the classroom with two of his henchmen behind him. Everyone looked over to him as he spoke.

"Clawdeen Wolf! I would like to speak with you!" Kuyo snarled at the she-wolf as he marched over to her.

But before he could reach her, Tsukune/Richie and Shinji stood up for her, blocking his path.

"What do you want with her?" Tsukune/Richie asked.

"None of your concern! Now stand aside!" Kuyo barked.

"Make us!" Shinji snarled.

"Richie, Cuz, No! I have this." She reassured them.

"Itoko..." Shinji started.

"Guys, what type of girlfriend, no, what type of woman would I'd be if I let my family fight my battles?" she asked.

"But it's not just your fight." Tsukune/Richie said. "Even before I ever got here, foxboy's been on everyone's back." he said, turning toward Kuyo, "But I'll tell you what: you find one person, who's mother is a succubus, besides Kurumu-chan, and who's father is a fallen angel, and who is more world-famous than myself, and I'll let you take me out. But until then," he said, walking up to the blond-haired enforcer, "My furry little girlfriend ain't going anywhere, because..." he said as he jabbed his fingers into Kuyo's chest. "You... Got... NOTHING!"

His arm suddenly wrapped around Clawdeen's waist, the young monster dipping and kissing her on the lips. He pulled her up, holding her close.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?" Kuyo yelled as he flamed up.

A bolt of fire shot towards them, only to be blocked by a shield of ice that appeared right before Tsukune/Richie and Clawdeen. The group of students turned and noticed that Shinji's hand was outstretched, and covered in ice.

"Shall we?" Tsukune/Richie asked the ice-wolf.

"Absolutely." Shinji replied with a smile.

Tsukune/Richie took off his hat as his horned-halo formed behind his head. His ears became pointed as large black wings with red tips sprang from specially designed slits in the back of his shirt.

Shinji transformed into his werewolf form, his clothes threatening to rip from the muscle expanse, his body covered in white and ice-blue fur with ice-blue eyes and claws that looked like they were made of ice.

Everyone, from the Monster Girls from America to Kuyo's henchmen, backed up at seeing the trio ready to go.

"I'm going to enjoy searing the flesh from your bones!" Kuyo growled as he got into an attack-stance readying to spring.

"You really want this pain and embarrassment?" Tsukune/Richie asked with a smirk.

"And I owe you!" Shinji growled.

"Please! Neither of you have the vampire to protect you." Kuyo said with a smug tone.

Shinji suddenly moved, speeding around Kuyo and surrounding him in a barrier of ice, which quelled his fire powers, as Tsukune/Richie lunged forward and forcefully punched the yoko in his face, sending him sailing out of the class window and into the forest.

Everyone remained stock-still, shocked at what had just happened.

"I don't need Moka to protect me." Tsukune/Richie said as he and Shinji reverted to their human forms.

Kuyo's men departed as Ms Nekonome entered the room.

"Good morning, class. Are we ready to begin?" the ever-chipper and completely oblivious catwoman asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Tsukune/Richie and the others were headed for lunch. Clawdeen had pulled Shinji along since she wanted to improve his social skills. (And she was proud of him for what he did to Kuyo.) It was on their way to the outside lunch tables that Moka spoke up.

"um Tsukune-kun?" Moka started, causing the young male monster to look at her. "How did you meet the others?"

"Well," he started to say, looking at Clawdeen and the others. "You wanna tell?"

"I'll go first!" Frankie spoke up. "I was cruelly berated for a small miss step, back when I was a member of the Fearleader squad."

Dahila growled at hearing this story.

"It's okay Dahila. It was my fault." Frankie said to the voodoo girl.

"IT WAS NOT!" Dahila snapped, "THAT, OOO!"

"Who?" Kurumu asked.

"Cleo de Nile. The captain of our squad." Draculaura explained.

It was Yukari who quickly put together the name. "'Cleo de Nile'? Cleopatra... the Nile River... she is a mummy, desu?" the preteen witch asked.

"Yeah. I was heart broken and here comes this, scarily handsome guy, he saw me crying and not even knowing me or why I was crying, he hugs me, letting me cry on his shoulder. That was when I looked at him and recognized him as 'Kid Incu', one of my favorite rap monstars. He introduced himself and told me if I ever needed to talk to come see him."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Kurumu sighed. "Tsukune!" she cried, about to jump and give the male monster another breast facial.

"KURUMU!" The other Yokai girls shouted, halting her amorous attempt.

"Okay, okay, jeez!" she hugged.

"He was so nice and kind." Frankie said, wrapping her around him and kissing him on the cheek. "Still is. That's what got me attracted to him."

"He's been there for all of us." Clawdeen said. "Especially after what happened with me and that Kuyo jerk." she said.

"Yeah, Kuyo's always been a jerk." Moka said.

But before Clawdeen could continue, a huge orc came over to Tsukune/Richie and grabbed him from behind. Everyone gasped in shock, until the pair spoke.

"KID!" He said and hugged him tightly.

"CRACKSKULL!" Tsukune/Richie said.

Crackskull had short, black hair, dark eyes and dressed in a black and silver shirt, cargo pants, closed toed sandals and a 'Ben Davis' hat. The friends hugged tightly.

"Aw, man! I missed you!" Tsukune/Richie said.

"I missed you too Kid." the orc said. "Hello ladies."

"Hello, Crackskull." Draculaura said as the others waved and smiled.

Tsukune/Richie turned to the Yokai girls and Shinji.

"This is one of my closest friends, Uncle Crackskull." Tsukune/Richie explained. "We aren't related. I can't pronounce his first name, but when he hooked up with me, his niece and nephew had visited and called him 'uncle' so I started to call him 'uncle'. His last name is Crackskull though." he said and then introduced the Yokai girls, and Shinji, to the orc.

"Nice to meet you," the orc said.

While the group was sitting around and having lunch, Clawdeen suddenly caught a whiff of someone who happened to be nearby.

"Hey, Ms. Shirayuki! You gonna join us?" Clawdeen spoke to a nearby bush.

The group looked over as a lilac-haired girl with pupilless blue eyes stood up from behind the bush.

"Mizore-chan?" Tsukune/Richie asked.

"Figures." Kurumu huffed. "Can't stop stalking us, can you, Frosty?"

Mizore ignored the busty succubus and walked over to the group, Clawdeen ushering her to sit next to Shinji.

"How did you know I was there?" Mizore asked the she-wolf as she sat next to the ice-wolf.

"I could smell your lollipop." the she-wolf said with a grin. "Grape, right?"

"Yes." Mizore said, impressed by her sense of smell. 'If she can tell what flavor my lollipop is, she can no doubt tell what monster I am.' she thought.

"If you wanted to join us, Mizore-chan, all you had to do was ask." Tsukune/Richie said.

"I am not accustomed to social interactions." Mizore stated.

"What a surprise. Neither is Shinji." Clawdeen said as she hugged her cousin lightly.

"Itoko!" Shinji said with a mild blush.

"He's so cute. Especially when he gets flustered." the she-wolf said.

"Maybe the two of you could find something to talk about." Frankie said to the icy-pair.

"If they bothered to talk at all!" Kurumu added.

"Actually, I'm curious as to how all of you met." Shinji said to Tsukune/Richie, trying to divert the conversation away from himself.

"Well, that's an interesting series of stories." Tsukune/Richie said.

The group continued to talk about how Tsukune/Richie met his girlfriends, until it was time to go back to class.

It was after classes were over that Keito and the disciplinary squad approached them.

"AONO!" The spider-woman hissed as the two groups faced off.

"What do you want, Spider Girl?" Tsukune/Richie asked.

"You aren't in the system, Aono! Which means that, in simple terms, you can be expelled." Keito said.

The succubus/angel looked at her as if amused.

"Really? Which name did you use? Tsukune Aono or Richard Ryans?" he asked.

Keito paled as she looked at the transcripts.

"Hmm. Thought so." Tsukune/Richie said as he wrapped his arms around Clawdeen and Dahila and lead the group away.

"They're like school during the summer for smart students; they have no class." Tsukune/Richie grinned as they continued back to their dorms.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
><span>  
>As Tsukune was walking towards his 'ghoul-friends' housing, when he found himself surrounded by six Monstrels.<p>

"Oh crap," he said, noticing the menacing looks on their faces as their hands turned into blades, razor sharp claws, and spikes started appearing out of their shoulders and elbows.

However, before any of them could do anything, or before Tsukune could turn into his succubus/fallen angel form, green vines started to spring up and wrap themselves around some of them.

"Hey what the?" One of the Monstrels said as he was suddenly knocked down. One-by-one the other Monstrels fell, and all by a trio of Monsters that Tsukune hadn't seen before, but knew who they were.

Tsukune took in the three people before him. The first person, a girl, had greenish skin and eyes, bright red hair and was dressed in a green T-shirt, bluish jorts (1), brown shoe boots and a black belt around her waist. The next one was a guy dressed in a denim shirt, black jeans, brown chaps and boots and a cowboy hat. The last one was a dark-skinned girl in a black muscle shirt, black leather slacks, boots and a vest with metallic buckles.

"Hey Richie," said the red-haired girl. She gave him a tight hug and he hugged her back.

"Man, it's good to see you," said the cowboy as he grabbed Tsukune's shoulder.

"Yeah, we thought we'd never see you again." Said the African girl.

"Harleen! Steven! Rachael!" Tsukune shouted in surprise. "It's so good to see you too."

The group of friends hugged each other as they suddenly heard another pair of voices.

"Well, looks like they found Richie." A male voice said.

"That they did, brother dear." said a female voice. The quartet looked over and saw a teenage pair of twins. The girl had long dark hair while the boy had short dark hair. The female dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, jacket and sandals in colors of yellow, green and black. Her brother wore a green and black bucket hat, black robes, yellow socks, sandals and a white over robe. (2)

"The O'Shea's?" said a stunned Tsukune as they went over and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Oh, Man! I never thought I'd see you guys again!"

"Same here, old friend!" Sean said.

"Old?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't tease, brother." Kris said to her sibling.

"Okay, as great as it is to see you guys, we'd better hurry or we'll be late." Tsukune said.

"Late? For what?" Harleen asked.

"Clawdeen and the others were making dinner for me. Well, us, really. But they'd love to see all you guys!" Tsukune said. "Oh, and I'm not just Richie Ryans. I'm Tsukune Aono, also."

"Really? That's gonna be interesting to hear." Rachael said.

"So Clawdeen and the others are here too?" Kris asked. "Who else?"

"Frankie, Draculaura and Dahila." Tsukune said.

"Ha! Sounds great!" Steven said as the group started towards the off-campus house.

Once there, Frankie greeted them with a worried look in her eyes.

"Richie! Have you seen Clawdeen anywhere?" She asked.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "She wasn't with you guys?" he asked.

"She was but someone had came to see her." Frankie said.

"What were they dressed like?" Tsukune asked.

"White military-like uniforms." Draculaura said.

"Kuyo!" Tsukune growled. "Wait here!"

He was about to take off when Crackskull stopped him.

"**I'm going with you.**" the large orc said.

"Crackskull..."

"**Clawdeen's my friend too. I want to help.**"

"Come on!" Tsukune said, dashing away as Harleen, Cracker and Steven followed after their friend to find the female werewolf.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BOOM! CRASH!

Clawdeen was slammed into the wall next to the schools incinerator, stunned and injured.

Kuyo and his gang surrounded her, a wide and sadistic grin on his face.

"You will be an example for everyone to prove our might. Once we are done with you, no one will ever stand up to us again." Kuyo declared.

Suddenly, Kuyo and his men were knocked backwards by a blazing fast creature. Half of them frozen in the attack.

"Argh! I was wondering when you were going to show up." Kuyo said as Shinji, in full werewolf-mode, crouched between the Enforcers and his cousin.

"You touch her, you die!" the ice-wolf growled.

"Your time has ended!" Kuyo shouted, his body going into his humanoid yoko form. "As has that of your cousin! And once we're done with you... I'll deal with that Aono and all his friends. They will all see the true power of The Enforcement Committee!"

"NEVER!" Shinji shouted.

"Oh? And what are you going to do, little doggie? Even with your speed, you are no match for us! Even Me!" he shouted as he hurled a bolt of fire towards the ice wolf.

"Wanna Bet?" Shinji shouted before letting loose a geyser-like blast of ice and cold.

The heat and cold slammed into each other and created a blinding fog that covered the entire area.

"You think a little steam is going to stop me from finding you?" Kuyo shouted.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find me." Shinji said from the fog, though Kuyo and his gang couldn't see him. "But if you do... will I be alone?"

"Are you trying to scare me?" Kuyo asked, not noticing that his gang's numbers were one-by-one disappearing. "By yourself?"

"I don't have to try. And I'm not alone."

"Yes you are!" the yoko shouted.

"**No, he ain't!**" a gruff voice behind the yoko said. "**Do you know why they call me 'Crackskull'?**"

Kuyo suddenly felt his head grabbed, his body lifted off the ground, and then slammed hard into the stony earth. He then felt a piercing cold surround his body as the fog started to clear.

"What are you fools waiting for? Get him!" Kuyo shouted, only to notice that his squad were already beaten down by a group of newcomers, and that Tsukune had Clawdeen in his arms. Bridal-style.

"You alright?" Tsukune asked the female werewolf. She looked at him and nodded. "Good," he smiled at her, before walking up to Kuyo, who was locked in ice up to his neck and was guarded by Shinji and Crackskull, and back-handed the yoko in the face. "I Warned You About Attacking My Girlfriend! This Will Get Your Group Taken Away From You And Get You Expelled!" He shouted at the imprisoned Enforcement Group leader. "Gin! How's this for a headline: 'Leader of Protection Committee Attacks Exchange Student'?"

"It'll be in tomorrow's paper." Said the werewolf as he walked out and taking pictures.

"No It Won't!" Kuyo shouted. "I'll Burn Every Paper You..."

WHACK!

"**Shut Up!**" Crackskull snapped at the yoko after hitting him on the head.

"Oh, and Gin? You take another indecent picture of my girlfriend, I Will Break You In Half!" Tsukune said with a snarl and bright glow of his eyes.

"Okay, Okay." the lecherous werewolf said, sheepishly.

"Shinji? Good job protecting 'Deena." Tsukune said to the she-wolf's cousin.

The ice-wolf nodded as his cousin smiled at him.

"Crackskull, Harley, Steven? Have fun with him. I'll take 'Deena back to her house. We'll save you some dinner." He picked her up and leapt off, with Shinji behind him, leaving Kuyo with his friends.

"Well," Steven said, looking at Kuyo. "This is going to be fun."

The only thing Kuyo knew, until he passed out, was pain.

"Thanks for getting me back to the house." Clawdeen said, snuggled into Tsukune's chest as the trio arrived at the small mansion.

"Hey, null persp." He said as they went inside, where Frankie hugged Clawdeen tightly before patching her up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Tsukune was talking to the Headmaster, telling him what had happened to one of his exchange students, and that he was going to leave the school because of what he was. Of course Mikogami (the Headmaster) was sad to see him go, but he understood.

"Also, are you going to do anything about Kuyo?" Tsukune asked.

"The most I can do right now is suspend him for an undisclosed amount of time," he said. "I know, he attacked an exchange student but..."

"That's It?" Tsukune gasped, shocked.

"Unfortunately, I cannot become directly involved."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am the one who granted Kuyo and his Enforcers their authority. If I were to rescind that authority, it would mean that I made a mistake. My future decisions would be questioned. Nothing would get done, and..."

"AND Nothing! The reason why he attacked her was because she was standing up for me! Because that soon-to-be fur coat thought I was a human and when I find the bastard that turned me in to a human and locked my powers away I'm going to kill him! Kuyo's going to join him if you don't do something!"

With that Tsukune stormed out of the office, the Headmaster just sighed as he watched the young man leave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that day, Tsukune was on his way to a class when a couple of Monstrels launched a sneak attack against him. However, Tsukune quickly recovered and moved to face them as Frankie and the others arrived. He took off his hat and tossed it to Frankie, the hat landing on her head before he made his move. Jumping up in the air, Tsukune kneed one Monstrel in the face, knocking him back as he threw out his foot and kicked the other in the stomach. The first Monstrel quickly covered himself in armor, only to get clocked in his un-armored jaw, and was thrown into a wall. He pulled himself out of the wall, only to suddenly get iced up and trapped. The other Monstrel was about to attack Tsukune from behind, only to have Tsukune quickly covered his ears as a loud cry sent the Monstrel flying out the window.

Tsukune looked back and smirked, seeing Sean standing behind him, and Shinji standing behind Sean. Sean closed his mouth as Tsukune stood up, and Frankie placed his hat back on his head.

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA THROW DOWN?" Tsukune yelled to the entire school. "Fair Warning! You Want Some? Please, By All Means Step Up! Plenty Of Knuckle Sandwiches For Everyone! Also, Tell Those Monstrels Bastards I'm Through Playing! Now I'm Playing For Keeps!"

That said, Tsukune and his friends took off for class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After school, several members of the Protection Committee started to quit on Kuyo.

"But Why?" the yoko asked.

"Kuyo, Aono's not human!" Said the member, "His real name's not even 'Tsukune Aono'. It's Richie Ryans! He is a fallen angelubus!"

"All the more proof that he stole those powers!" Kuyo naively stated.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! THOSE ARE HIS POWERS! I know they are because I read his energies when he was fighting those Monstrels! He may not be Yokai, but he is a monster! That's what you don't get Kuyo! Now Get Out Of My Way!" She said as she took off her jacket and threw it into his face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Tsukune and the others were having lunch as Dahila was snuggled against him.

"Hey, can I try some of that?" Tsukune asked her as she was having some of her mom's gumbo.

"Okay, but it is spicy." She said, so he did and she was right it was spicy.

"Oh wow, this is good. But, it is spicy!" He said, gasping at the heat coming out of his mouth.

"Here." Shinji said, frosting his drink.

"Thanks!" Tsukune said as he quickly downed the icy-cold drink.

"I still can't believe you took on the Enforcers, again, and won." Kurumu said. "No one's ever done that and got away with it."

"Not to mention those Monstrels. They're like Roaches!" Yukari piped up.

"That's cause they never had to take on a whole group of us before." Steven said.

"And here I thought foreign schools would be boring." Harleen said as she ate her vegetables.

"Between the Enforcers and those Monstrels, it's a wonder we have any time for school." Shinji said.

"Chill, cuz." Clawdeen said to Shinji, who gave her an amused smirk. "No pun intended." she said with a dazzling smile. "Sides, at least we don't have to fight them alone."

"I'd rather not fight. But... it's nice to know I can at least protect my family." Shinji said as the she-wolf hugged her cousin around the neck with her right arm. Her left arm had a small wrap around it from her being attacked by Kuyo.

The group continued eating and enjoying each others company before going back to class.

After the beat down of the Monstrels by Tsukune the other monsters were showing him some respect now. Mostly giving him room to walk down the halls, and not trying to pick fights with him.

"Hey, uh Aono, no hard feelings right?" one of the monsters said.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Okay sure, no hard feelings." He said, but slapped the other monster's hand away. "Even though we squashed the beef, I'm not touching your hand."

TBC

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
><span><strong><br>NEW CHARACTERS**  
><strong>Name: <strong>Isley, Harleen

_Daughter of Poison Ivy_

**Age:** 15  
><strong>Killer Style:<strong> All natural, just like my mom.  
><strong>Freaky Flaws:<strong> Besides my natural green skin and the fact things tend to grow around me it's my vines are going everywhere.  
><strong>Pet:<strong> My Venis Fly Trap, 'Audrey'.  
><strong>Favorite Activity:<strong> Gardening, making new plants.  
><strong>Favorite School Subject:<strong> Almost everything.  
><strong>Least Fav. School Subject:<strong> Physical Deaducation, unlike mom I'm not all that physical.  
><strong>Favorite Food:<strong> Cinnamon bun pancakes.  
><strong>Favorite Colors:<strong> Red and green  
><strong>BFF:<strong> 'Uncle Crackskull', Frankie Stien, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Dahlia Samedi, Kid Incu, Steve Lazarus, Angus Anesland, Kris and Sean O'Shea, Momoki Onago and Cassandra "Candy" Rabitaille.

**Name:**Lazarus, Steven

_Son of Lazarus_

**Age: **16  
><strong>Killer Style:<strong> Modern Western  
><strong>Freaky Flaws:<strong> I'm addicted to pain.  
><strong>Pet Peeves:<strong> People trying to kill me.  
><strong>Pet:<strong> A raven named, Duncan  
><strong>Favorite Activity:<strong> Target Practice  
><strong>Favorite Food:<strong> Texas style Bar-B-Que  
><strong>Favorite School Subject:<strong> Almost everything.  
><strong>Least Fav. School Subject:<strong> The college courses  
><strong>Favorite Colors:<strong> Brown and blue  
><strong>BFF:<strong> 'Uncle Crackskull', Frankie Stien, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Dahlia Samedi, Kid Incu, Harleen Isley, Angus Anesland, Kris and Sean O'Shea, Momoki Onago and Cassandra "Candy" Rabitaille.

**Name**: Rachael 'Ray' Brooks  
><em>Daughter of Eric 'Blade' Brooks<em>

**Age: **17  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Light brown with streaks of black  
><strong>Eyes<strong>: Brown (silted)  
><strong>Killer Style:<strong> I kinda emulate my dad some times, leather and trench coats.  
><strong>Freaky Flaw:<strong> I have an extreme vengeance for vampires, ask Draculaura it's as if I'm programed to fight them.  
><strong>Favorite Color:<strong> Black, just straight black.  
><strong>Favorite Food:<strong> Burgers, Medium rare.  
><strong>Biggest Pet-Peeve:<strong> My automatic hatred for vampires, it can be so annoying sometimes.  
><strong>Pet:<strong> Vix, my blood red fox, she was a rescue vixen I picked up when she was a kit.  
><strong>Favorite Activity<strong>: Racing and working on my dad's cars.  
><strong>Favorite school subject(s):<strong> Physical Deaducation (I love getting physical) and Math.  
><strong>Least Fav<strong>. **School subject(s):** Dead Languges and Bite-ology.  
><strong>BFF<strong>: Draculaura(ironic, huh), Frankie Stien, Clawdeen Wolf, Harleen Isley, Steve Lazarus, Angus Anesland, Kris and Sean O'Shea, Momoki Onago and Cassandra "Candy" Rabitaille, 'Uncle Crackskull', Dahlia Samedi and Kid Incu.

**Name: **O'Shea, Kris  
><em>Daughter of the Banshee and the Siren<em>

**Age:** 16  
><strong>Killer Style:<strong> I basically love British Punk Rock style.  
><strong>Freaky Flaw:<strong> I talk really LOUD sometimes.  
><strong>Pet:<strong> Golden eagle name Roc.  
><strong>Favorite Activity:<strong> Singing along with 'Kid Incu', working on songs and flying with my bro.  
><strong>Pet Peeves:<strong> Surprisingly, people who raise their voice at me.  
><strong>Favorite School Subject:<strong> Almost everything.  
><strong>Least Fav. School Subject:<strong> Mad Science, I just don't get it.  
><strong>Favorite Food:<strong> French Fries and anything Kid cooks.  
><strong>Favorite Colors:<strong> Yellow, green and black  
><strong>BFF:<strong> 'Uncle Crackskull', Frankie Stien, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf and Dahlia Samedi (oc), Kid Incu, Harleen Isley, Steven Lazarus, Angus Anesland, Momoki Onago and Cassandra "Candy" Rabitaille and my brother Sean.

**Name: **O'Shea, Sean  
><em>Son of the Banshee and the Siren<em>

**Age:** 16  
><strong>Killer Style:<strong> I like the anime shinigami style.  
><strong>Freaky Flaw:<strong> I talk really LOUD sometimes and have a psychic link with my sis.  
><strong>Pet:<strong> Golden eagle name Roc.  
><strong>Favorite Activity:<strong> Singing along with 'Kid Incu', working on songs and flying with my sis.  
><strong>Pet Peeves:<strong> Surprisingly, people who raise their voice at me and tell me my singing sucks.  
><strong>Favorite School Subject:<strong> Almost everything.  
><strong>Least Fav. School Subject:<strong> Mad Science, I just don't get it.  
><strong>Favorite Food:<strong> French Fries, grilled cheese sandwiches and anything Kid cooks.  
><strong>Favorite Colors:<strong> Yellow, green and black  
><strong>BFF:<strong> 'Uncle Crackskull', Frankie Stien, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Dahlia Samedi, Kid Incu, Harleen Isley, Steven Lazarus and my own sister, Kris, Angus Anesland, my sister Kris, Momoki Onago and Cassandra "Candy" Rabitaille.

Those are mine in Chapter 3: Harley is Poison Ivy's daughter, back in the 90s there was a TV show called 'the Lazarus man' it stared Robert Ulrich as a Ranger or something that was shot and killed but came back to life like Lazarus. Steven is his son, the twins are from Scotland and act like the Weasley twins some time. BUT they love to fight. Ray is the daughter of Blade. Hope that helps some.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:  
><strong>_For now on, Tsukune will now be referred to as Richie._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4

**Friends and Fights**

Mizore Shirayuki was walking back from her class back to her dorm room, an early edition of the Yokai newspaper in her hand (which had a picture of Kuyo frozen in ice). However, her mind was not on the paper or the story, but instead upon one of the story participants. The young man called Tsukune Aono, now known as Richie Ryans, a fallen angelubus.

_I have no chance with him. Not now._ Mizore thought. _He has the ___equivalent___ of a small harem. Girls from another life that he is much happier with. If I were to steal him away..._she paused at that thought, realizing that the consequences would be... extreme._However... this leaves me alone. What am I to do? I came to Yokai to find my mate. But if not Tsukune, or Richie, who will I..._

Suddenly, an extreme blast of cold exploded out of the News Club, a young man walking, more like stomping, out of the club.

_That was Ikari-san!_ Mizore thought as she looked inside the News Club room, and saw Gin Morioka, the perverted werewolf president of the club, frozen in a block of ice. _I wonder what happened?_She thought before following him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Monster House, late afternoon)

The Monsters were themselves celebrating, just enjoying their time together, in a reunion of sorts. Crackskull and Rachael were arm-wrestling, Harleen was helping Yukari with a small plant-spell, Moka was talking to Dahila about Richie's history, and Kris and Sean were in the middle of cooking dinner.

It was in this time that Clawdeen had pulled Richie away so that she could get some alone time with him.

The second she got Richie into her bedroom, she closed and locked the door, and then tackled Richie to the bed.

The she-wolf pounced on the fallen angelubus and quickly took to ravaging his mouth, her arms around his neck in order to hold him close. Richie's arms went up and around her back, pulling her close to him as he returned her kiss, their bodies rubbing against each other, the need becoming obvious for the both of them.

Clawdeen pulled back and stared into Richie's eyes.

"Deena?" Richie asked.

"I love you, Richie." Clawdeen said with a raspy voice, even as she licked her lips.

"I love you too, Deena." he replied, gently stroking her cheek.

"Enough to... seal our relationship?"

"You want to?"

"Yes!"

Not wanting to see his girlfriend beg him for something so intimate, Richie kissed her softly on the lips before sitting her up and slowly unbuttoning her blouse. However, Clawdeen was impatient, and ripped the blouse from her body, revealing her purple silk bra holding up her generous breasts. Richie moved in pulled his arms around her, bringing her to him as he suckled her neck, causing the she-wolf to moan softly.

Clawdeen hesitantly pulled back and removed Richie's shirt with her claws, not caring for their shredded state, and kissed her way down his firm chest. She was down to his stomach before she started undoing his belt. Once the zipper was down she pulled his pants off, revealing his skull-patterned boxers. She stood up off the bed and quickly shimmed out of her skirt. Her purple panties and stockings still upon her. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor.

She smiled as she saw a tent-pole rise up through the black and skull-patterned boxers. This alone was proof that he desired her.

Pulling off her panties, and thus keeping her stockings on, Clawdeen pulled Richie's boxers off and crawled over his athletic and naked form. She straddled his stomach and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Softly at first, then quickly with more passion, their arms wrapped around each other as their tongues bat and wrestled in a wet game of dominance.

It was a game that Richie quickly won, turning his furry girlfriend over onto her back, and aligning himself to her already dripping womanhood.

She stared up at him lovingly, her arms around his neck and nervously gave him a slight nod, telling him that she was ready.

Richie knew that this was her first time, and that while it would hurt, it was an act of love in of itself.

He stared into her eyes, holding her close as he pushed himself forward, entering her body and with one deft move, pierced her hymen. Clawdeen squealed in pain as her muscles tightened and her arms wrapped fiercely around her lover. Her claws scratched his back, but he didn't mind the pain. It was to be expected.

Dipping his head low he kissed her lips first, then headed down to her neck. He held her tightly as his hips moved back and fourth, the she-wolf softly crying out, first in pain then in pleasure. Her arms and legs now wrapped around her lover tightly, keeping him trapped within her as their skin rubbed against each other fiercely enough as if to start a fire.

"Ri-Richie! More! Don't Stop! I... I Lo-Love You!" Clawdeen cried out as pleasure surged through her body like one of Frankie's electrical bolts, even as she held onto him as if he was the only thing that was keeping her alive.

And in a way, he was.

"And I love you... my sexy she-wolf!" Richie whispered hotly into her ears as with the final stroke of his angelically-blessed manhood, his seed poured into her body and Clawdeen gave out a scream that reverberated throughout the entire house.

Richie kissed Clawdeens flushed cheeks, the she-wolf's body more relaxed and at peace than she had ever known in her life, even as the fallen angelubus cuddled her against his body.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Stomping through the woods just beyond the school, Shinji was in a rather foul mood.

_Can't believe that bastard!_ He thought to himself as he headed towards a small pond in the woods. _Trying to get me to take indecent pictures of my cousin and her friends! Trying to use that 'Because we're brothers' tactic! He's lucky I didn't freeze his body and shatter his head! _

Shinji paused at the edge of the pond and turned around. He stared at the forest, his nose and his ears picking up two different things.

"You can come out now." he said.

Mizore poked her head out from behind a tree.

"Ms. Shirayuki?"

"Hello, Ikari-san." Mizore said. "I did not mean to disturb you. I saw you leave the News Club in a rather... upset mood."

Shinji sighed. "Yeah. Gin wanted me to take some pictures of my cousin and her friends. Indecent pictures. Said I should do it as a favor to a fellow wolf." he said, grinding his teeth together. "Made me so mad I just flash froze him and left him there."

"I'm certain your cousin will understand. Even if you did freeze a fellow wolf." she said.

"Yeah, but I'm nothing like him." he said, still in a huff.

"I am glad of that." she said softly.

Suddenly, Shinji's wolf-like hearing picked up another sound. The one he had heard before.

"Something's here..." he said as he sniffed the air. "..and it's another wolf!"

Mizore just watched as Shinji quickly dashed towards the nearest bush and pushed it aside, gasping at what he saw.

The snow girl just waited, wondering at what he was looking at, before he pulled something small and furry out of the bush. She gasped when she saw it.

"A baby wolf-cub?" she gasped, walking over to it.

"Yeah. Look's like he's hurt too." he said as he cradled the small whining gray-furred wolf in his arms.

Mizore noticed that the cub had a small red splotch on his right paw.

"I have a first aid kit at my dorm room." Mizore suggested.

"Okay. Let's go." he said.

The pair took the wolf cub to Mizore's dorm room and tended to his injured leg.

"He should be fine now. But he needs rest." Mizore said, gathering up some spare clothes and towels and making a small nest for the pup.

"Well, I'd like to stay and keep an eye on him." Shinji said.

Mizore smiled softly as he said that. "That would be... acceptable."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draculaura and Frankie were heading back towards the Monster House, hoping they wouldn't be late for dinner. It was on their way that they met up with Kurumu, who had a few questions for the pair as about Richie.

But while the girls answered the busty succubus's questions, they had a couple of their own.

"You mean that ice-clawed stalker?" Kurumu asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Laura here thinks that she'd make a nice girlfriend for Clawdeen's cousin. Him being part yuki-onna and all." Frankie said.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" the pink-skinned vampire girl asked. "It's not like she's got a boyfriend yet, does she?"

"No chance." Kurumu said. "Not exactly pretty and she's always hiding somewhere nearby so it's not like Tsukune, or Richie, have given her a chance at anything. She's just..."

"Over there!" Draculaura said suddenly, causing the trio to pause in step when they noticed Mizore walking back to her dorm room with Shinji, who was carrying something in his arms.

Curious, the trio followed the pair as discretely as possible, up to Mizore's dorm room where they used one of Frankie's listening devices that she had created, a hobby she had picked up from her father/creator, and were listening in to the conversation of the two ice-peoples inside Mizore's room.

The device itself was placed by Mizore's curtain-drawn window and had a good enough range so that the trio were able to listen in from a safe distance.

"They seem to be getting along well enough." Draculaura said, listening in using one of the earbuds for the device while Frankie used the other one.

"What are they doing?" Kurumu asked.

"Just talking. Mostly about the wolf cub they just rescued." Frankie said. "Apparently it had a hurt paw and they're taking care of it."

"Now they're talking about each other." Draculaura said. "Mizore's asking Shinji about his life. He's talking now. Huh. He plays the cello... he likes to cook... and... oh my!"

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"He just called Mizore cute!" the vampire girl said.

"Cute? She's not that cute!" Kurumu asked.

"Mizore's talking now. She's saying that Shinji's blush is cute."

There was a moment of silence before Frankie spoke up.

"Wow! That's forward." Frankie said.

"What? What?" Kurumu asked.

"Mizore just said that she came to Yokai in order to find a mate." she said.

"What?" the succubus gasped.

"Something about a short period of time that yuki-onna can have children, and... wait! Only from the age of 17 to 22 are they fertile enough to have kids. After that... they can't have any more. They're..."

"Barren. Infertile." Draculaura said.

At hearing this, Kurumu was shocked. While she was aware that the yuki-onna race was slowly dying out, she hadn't known the exact reason. Now she did.

"So that's why she was so interested in Tsukune. I mean, Richie." Kurumu said. "She came to Yokai to find a husband, or someone to help her father the next generation of snow women."

"Isn't that what you came here for?" Draculaura asked the succubus.

"Well, yeah, but... I thought she wanted Tsukune. Like I am." Kurumu said.

"Well, it sounds like she's interested in Shinji now." Frankie said.

"Well, they do have more in common than she and Richie did." Kurumu said. "What are they talking about now?"

"Oh my god! Shinji just asked Mizore out. On a date!" Draculaura squealed.

"Great! That should make things easier." Frankie said.

"For whom?" Kurumu asked.

"Well... we were trying to figure out a way to get them together." Draculaura explained.

"Ironic, huh? They got together and we didn't have to do anything." Frankie said.

"And I had so many plans!" the vampire girl said.

"Huh?" Frankie gasped.

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"It sounds like... they're kissing!" the reanimated monster said.

At hearing that, Kurumu had a rather upset look on her face. More from the fact that Mizore had scored someone before her.

She would have to step up her attempts to make Richie her's now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning Richie awoke to find himself in Clawdeen's bed, with the naked she-wolf cuddled up to his side, and Dahila on his right. He had forgotten that Dahila and Clawdeen shared a room in this house.

As he blinked the sleep from his eyes he noticed something else. Someone else was in their room, and he realized that it was Frankie standing next to Moka. The pair looking down, and blushing at the trio still in bed.

"Oh, good morning girls." Richie said. "What's up?"

Moka was looking down with a blush. Richie raised an eyebrow.

"Can we talk somewhere?" the pink-haired vampire girl asked.

"Sure. You guys going to be okay?" Richie asked.

Frankie nodded her head. "Crackskull and the others are here." She said. "And I need to tell Clawdeen something important, too."

"Okay, let me get cleaned up and dressed then we can talk." Richie said.

Once he was cleaned up, the fallen angelubus and the female vampire went out for a walk.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Moka-chan?" Richie asked, now dressed in a T-shirt, jeans and sandals. His hair was in a ponytail and his horned halo was showing.

"I want to know why do you want to leave?" Moka asked.

"This isn't my home." he said. "I'm sure you can tell that I'm getting older and my grades have skyrocketed during the last month."

_'__He's right.'_ Moka thought. '_He's taking college courses now.'_"I'm aware of that, but you could stay and... after things get better..."

"Moka-chan, I'm sorry, but I have to. My life is back in America, with Clawdeen and the others."

"And there is nothing I can say to change your mind?" she asked, slightly fingering the cross around her neck.

"No. But... why do I think that you're not going to let me go so easily without saying good-bye?" he asked.

A tear fell from her eye as she moved in and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek even as her hand pulled the Rosario from her neck.

A forceful explosion of energy washed over the area of the forest as Richie practically jumped back.

Inner Moka now stood before him, her long silver hair fluttering in the wind, her slitted red eyes glowing as her fangs hung out her mouth. She looked at her love with a small tinge of upset on her face.

"I am not going to let you go! Not until You put Me in my place!" She declared.

"What do you mean?" He said, "I have to fight you?"

Inner Moka just sighed and looked dejected. A real first for her.

"I'm afraid so." she said.

Richie sighed himself as he got into a fighting stance ready to go.

"I just want you to know, I'm sorry and I love you." He said as a gray tear fell from his eye.

"I know," she said.

With that they went at it.

Moka flew at Richie, throwing a fierce kick to his chest that he blocked by crossing his arms over his chest. The kick connected and knocked Richie backwards, sending him skidding along the ground even as he stood upright. His back hit a tree and stopped him from moving, which didn't impede Moka's attempt to try and kick him again.

Richie dropped to the ground as Moka kicked again, tearing the tree from it's base and leaving only a broken looking stump.

The fallen angelubus was quick to roll out from under the vampire's attack, sprang back to his feet and turned to face the silver-haired goddess. Moka lunged towards him, throwing punches left and right. Richie blocked and deflected all of these punches, even as he moved backwards to avoid her heavier onslaughts.

She had pushed him back several meters when he finally stopped and retaliated with his own punches. Moka caught two of his blows on her arm and shoulder before she started to defend herself. The shock on her face was enough for Richie to press his advantage, punching her in the stomach and then pushing her backwards with both hands.

"You'll have to do better!" Moka hissed as she jumped back and then sprang forward, leaping into the air and spinning wildly, hoping that her tornado-like kicks would catch Richie off guard and she would be able to land a solid hit.

"I'm never one to disappoint a lady." Richie said as he leapt up, grabbed Moka's left leg, and spun her around in mid-air, before twisting to the side and hurling her straight down into the ground.

Moka hit the ground with a forceful crash that coughed up smoke and debris. She was temporarily blinded by the dust as she stood up to locate Richie. So naturally she was surprised when a weighty 'thing' slammed into her from above, pushing her back into the ground.

Richie leapt away from Moka as the dust seemed to quickly settle. Moka was now up to her neck in dirt and she looked pissed.

"That Was A Cheap Shot!" she screamed as she suddenly exploded out of the ground like a cannon, propelling herself into the air and coming down hard on the earth.

"Don't get angry. You'll burn up more ener-" he started to say, only to be cut off when Moka charged him with incredible speed.

Richie, however, reacted just as fast. Having landed near the tree that Moka had kicked down earlier, he grabbed the trunk and swung it around to his front. The tree smashed into Moka, shattering into a thousand pieces and sending the vampire girl flying.

However, she ended up flying right towards the small lake where Moka and the others had defeated the lizardmen who had tried to eat Yukari some months ago. She landed hard in the middle of the lake, screaming as the water's purifying effects caused her pain, electrocuting her as well as draining her of her powers.

Her last image was of Richie flying towards her, before she passed out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Moka awoke, groggily, to find herself being carried through the school infirmary, in Richie's arms no less.

A nurse showed him to a room and there he sat Moka down on a clean, soft bed. He brushed a stray lock of silver hair out of her face, then leaned down to kiss her lips gently.

"Rest up," he said, before taking her silver Rosario out of his pocket and placing it back on the chain that was attached to her neck collar. She smiled as her pink-haired form restored itself. "I'm not going anywhere soon. See you at lunch tomorrow?"

Moka smiled as she nodded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Having left Moka to rest, Richie was heading back to the dorms when he heard crazed laughter, like a crazed Samurai lady.

(A.N.: or Kodachi Kuno from 'Ranma .5')

He smiled, knowing who that laugh belonged to. He turned around and saw her, as usual she was dressed elegantly in a kimono, stockings, sandals and had tiny bells for earrings. She had a fan opened and in front of her face. Her hair was black with white bangs and slight hooks at the tips. She has pointed ears and beautiful silver eyes with a black sclera, and her hair was tied up in a bun with sticks keeping it in place.

"Momoki!" He said as he hugged her, she blushed at the hug. Then he picked her up and twirled on one foot. She giggled as he did it.

"Richie-kun, put me down!" She giggled, so he did and the two friends hugged tightly. "Oh it's so good to see you Richie-kun."

"You too, Momo-chan."

"Richie-kun, don't call me that." She whined as he chuckled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the short reunion with another friend from his past, Richie was headed back to the dorms through the school when he was met with another old friend of his.

The figure came up behind Richie and said, "Me name is Angus, 'Gus' to me pals. I'll do anything with an Arsenal!"

Richie quickly turned around and saw him. He had long bluish-lavender hair, green eyes and was in a shirt, cargo pants and boots.

"RICHIE!" He said and hugged him, then moved back to hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" Richie gasped. "I told you not to do that!" Richie was rubbing his arm.

"But it's just so easy." Gus said with a grin.

Just then a large monstrel came up to them.

"There you are, you little punk!" The monstrel said, dressed in black leather pants, a vest, boots, and chains around his arms.

Richie and Gus looked at the monstrel, and then looked behind the monstrel, seeing that he had come with 6 other guys.

The pair were back to back as the seven monstrels surrounded them.

"What now, Genius?" Angus asked.

"Are you so bored you need me to tell you what?" Richie said.

The pair got ready to fight, even as another group appeared on the 'field of battle'.

The group consisted of Momoki, Crackskull, Steven and Clawdeen, all showed up to help their friend. They broke through the ring of fiends, causing the monstrels to disburse into a line that now stood against Richie and his newly arrived allies.

Richie, standing in the middle of the line, looked to his left and right, and smirked. "Now this is what I call a party." The two groups stared at each other as Richie spoke again. "Alright! Let's do this!"

It was as if he rang a bell and they went at it. Fights were everywhere as Richie grabbed the leader's arm spun around, let go, took a step back and launched a crescent kick to his face sending him flying down the hallway of the school.

Angus had goaded his opponent into getting closer to him, grabbed him by the head and head-butted him hard with the top of his skull, then threw an uppercut that lifted the monstrel off the ground and brought him crashing down into the floor.

Crackskull just grabbed his foe by the face, squeezed, lifted him up and slammed him in to the ground.

"**Who's Your UNCLE?**" He yelled triumphantly.

Momoki started laughing like a mad woman as her hair suddenly grew to great length, lashing out like whips as she grabbed her monstrel foe by the legs, and pulled him towards her. She lifted her legs up quickly and nailed him in the crotch, forcing him to double over before kicking hard into the side of the head.

Steven had a couple of 'knuckledusters' on his fists and without his trench coat this time, he waylaid on his monstrel opponent. He then grabbed him, leapt into the air and slammed his knees in to his face, knocking him down.

Clawdeen came in, flipped down the hall over and over like a trained gymnast and slammed both of her feet in to her opponent, the impact sending him sliding across the floor, as she rode him like a surfboard, all the way to the end where his head slammed into the marble of the wall, knocking him cold.

The last monstrel charged Richie, only to get clotheslined by the fallen angelubus and then kicked in the side before he could land on the ground, which ended up getting him tossed into the nearest wall of the hallway.

After the last one was knocked out everyone went to Richie, surround him as if in a football huddle.

"Thanks for the help guys." He said, Clawdeen grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the next day, and all was well as could be expected.

Richie and the others were enjoying lunch in a secluded area between the school and the forest.

Kurumu and Yukari were arguing as usual. Crackskull was playing cards with Kris and Sean. Rachael was taking a nap under the shade of another tree while Frankie and Draculaura were teasing Shinji and Mizore about their date, as well as how far they had gotten in Mizore's room. The wolf cub, now called Fang, was curled up in Shinji's lap. Harleen and Dahila had just arrived with their own lunches. Clawdeen and Moka, however, were snuggled up against Richie while the others were just enjoying their hour of rest.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised that you're taking this so well." Richie said to Moka.

"You won fairly. But... if you'll give me a going away present, I'd appreciate it." she said, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"If my lover doesn't object." Richie said.

"Not if I can watch." Clawdeen said sweetly.

The trio just laughed, even as a pair of fox-like eyes watched them intently with hate in his eyes. His mad fervor turned into heat, and Kuyo the yoko sprang to his fiery assault.

TBC

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Bios**

**Name:**Ikari, Shinji

_The Ice Wolf (son of a Yuki-Onna who was bitten by a werewolf)_

**Age:** 15  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short brown (blue and white when icewolf)  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Crystal blue (white when icewolf)  
><strong>Killer Style:<strong> Casual Japanese (but my cousin hopes to change that)  
><strong>Freaky Flaws:<strong> When I get angry I go berserk.  
><strong>Pet Peeves:<strong> People who hurt others.  
><strong>Pet:<strong> Wolf cub I rescued named Fang.  
><strong>Favorite Activity:<strong> Music and cooking.  
><strong>Favorite Food:<strong> Rice, fish and milk.  
><strong>Favorite School Subject:<strong> Music, art and science.  
><strong>Least Fav. School Subject:<strong> Anything physical.  
><strong>Favorite Colors:<strong> Blue, white, and purple.  
><strong>BFF:<strong> Mizore Shirayuki, Clawdeen Wolf, Kid Incu, 'Uncle' Crackskull, Frankie Stien, Draculaura, Dahlia Samedi, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo.

**Name:**Anesland, Angus

_Son of Morrigan Anesland_

**Age:**16(hundred)

**Killer Style:**My style varies, like my mom and aunt my bats make my outfits. But I do like wearing military style.

**Freaky Flaws:**I get too aggressive at times.

**Pet:**Lo Xia Xang (oh my bad, you mean an animal, lol. Don't have one)

**Favorite Activity:**Flirting, fighting and having a good time.

**Pet Peeves:**Being bored and people attacking my family.

**Favorite School Subject:**Almost everything (I love to learn)

**Least Fav. School Subject:**Mad Science (God it's boring!)

**Favorite Food:**Anything sweet.

**Favorite Colors:**Blue and white.

**BFF:** Kid Incu, Uncle Crackskull, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Dahila Samedi, Harleen Isley, Steve Lazarus, Kris and Sean O'Shea, Momoki Onago and Cassandra "Candy" Rabitaille.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While the group of friends were having their picnic lunch, from the shadows, a mysterious man pulled out a cellphone. A simple warding spell prevented anyone with super hearing from listening to his conversation.

"Sir, it's me. It's as you feared. Incu has awoken."

Suddenly a bright flash of light and a strange heat filled the area.

"Uh-oh. Well, sir... it seems another has stepped forward to challenge him."

The enraged Yoko attacked without warning or hesitation, blasting the area with such heat as to melt steel itself.

"DIE! ALL OF YOU DIE!" Kuyo screamed at the top of his lungs as his fire erupted from his body like a volcano.

As he looked down at his prey, he smiled victoriously as he saw the numerous dead bodies that lay strewn around him. He then marched towards the charred and deceased body of 'Kid Incu' and let his twisted smirk play out even more.

"You've given everyone here the impression that you were a monster. Something special. Well, you are nothing now. And I did it! I destroyed all of you! By Myself! This will only serve to reinforce just how much everyone need fear the Enforcement Committee! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you done gloating?" a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Wha?" Kuyo asked, looking down and seeing everyone stand up, as if not hurt, scarred or burnt in the slightest way.

"Because, honestly, I can't take it anymore." Richie said as he dusted himself off, even as Clawdeen and Moka stood behind him.

Kuyo looked around and noticed that everyone he had attacked and burnt, were in fact still alive and staring at him as if he should be embarrassed.

His confusion took to new heights as their features and clothes suddenly changed. Within seconds they looked as if nothing had happened. None of them were hurt or injured or dying. Their clothes looked untouched, not an inch looking charred or burnt.

"What? How? This Is Impossible!" Kuyo shouted.

"Not really." Richie said. "I knew you wouldn't rest until you got one final shot at me and my friends for all the things we've done to you."

"So we had our resident magic users whip up a little illusion spell to make you think you had killed us all." Clawdeen said, indicating Yukari, Dahlia and Kurumu.

"Actually it was Fang we have to be thankful for." Dahlia said.

"Fang?" Kuyo asked.

"My new pet wolf." Shinji said, indicating the wolf cub who was being held by Mizore, barking at Kuyo.

"He alerted us to your presence before you had a chance to strike." Frankie said.

"An ice shield, provided by Shinji and Mizore kept us safe from your initial attack." Richie stated.

"Which brought you out of hiding..." Draculaura stated.

"And right into our midst." Rachael exclaimed, cracking her knuckles.

"You're Going To Die!" Kuyo shouted, outraged at being tricked.

"No, Kuyo. You are." Richie said, having changed into his fallen angelubus-form, as he shot forward and punched the yoko in the face, sending him flying to the orc behind him.

"**SERVICE**!" Crackskull boomed as he punched Kuyo in the back, propelling him towards Rachael.

"Comin' At Cha!" Rachael shouted as she leapt into the air and kicked the yoko in the chest, sending him towards Frankie.

"I Got Him!" Frankie shouted as she punched him hard in the back, sending him flying towards Shinji.

"And I don't want him!" Shinji shouted as he leapt up into the air and kicked Kuyo in the face, sending him towards Kris and Sean.

"SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEK!" the twins shouted with their sonic scream, striking Kuyo in the stomach and propelling him towards Richie.

"THIS. ENDS. NOW!" Richie shouted, his hat off and his full fallen angelubus powers exposed to all, as he shot his right hand forward into Kuyo's chest, impaling the yoko in one deft move.

"Urk!" Kuyo whimpered in pain, blood coughing up from his mouth as he felt his entire body go limp in Richie's arms.

Everyone was silent as Richie dropped Kuyo on the ground, blood continuing to spill out of his chest even as Dahlia approached the now deceased yoko. Holding out a crystal ball over his body, the voodoo girl whispered a few mystical incantations, the empty crystal ball suddenly glowing with a yellow/orange/red flame inside it.

"Is that..." Draculaura started to ask.

"Fire of the Yoko." Dahlia said, holding up the crystal. "Kuyo's power contained and preserved. He may have been evil, but perhaps his essence can be of benefit to others. Later on."

Dahlia suddenly felt weak and fell backwards, causing Richie to catch her body as Draculaura grabbed the crystal before it hit the ground.

"Dahlia, are you alright?" Richie asked.

"I-I'm fine. The incantation to preserve his elemental power... took a lot out of me." she sighed.

"Alright." he said, lifting her up into his arms bridal-style. "Let's get you back to the Monster House. We'll tell your teachers you're gonna miss a day or two."

The group packed up their belongings and left the area, leaving only Kuyo's body lying on the ground for all to see.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Richie and the other were up and getting ready for the day. Word of Kuyo's death had spread rapidly throughout the school. Many of the monsters were relieved, now that they didn't have anything to fear from Kuyo and his Enforcers. Because of this, the Headmaster was able to officially disband the School Enforcement Committee, on the grounds that they were not strong enough to protect the school.

Especially since most of them quit and Kuyo was now dead.

When Richie heard that it was amusing and annoying to him. As if the Headmaster was actually grateful to him for doing something that he should have done himself.

As he was headed for home room, he heard someone cry out in his direction.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a female voice shouted.

Turning around, he gasped when he saw a smoking hot blond leap at him and wrap him up in her arms. She had honey-brown eyes, caramel colored skin and a nice figure. She was dressed in a faux-fur lined jacket, spaghetti strapped tank top, jeans and heeled sandals. She hugged the incubus in tight, affectionate embrace, then pulled back from him to slap his cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"For forgetting my birthday." She said with an eyebrow twitch, then she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"And that was for?" he asked, mildly dazed by her kiss.

"Forgiveness and love. I'm so happy to see you 'Incu'." she said as she hugged him again.

"I'm glad to see you too, Candy. Hey, how's your dad?" he asked.

"Dad's fine. Though he's upset right now. He wants to find those jerks who kidnapped you and um, have a little 'talk' with them."

Richie gulped, remembering when he had to 'talk' to her dad. Those bees almost ate him alive.

"Did you come here just to find me, or to take classes?" Richie said, the pair arm-in-arm as they headed for Candy's homeroom. Which happened to be Richie's as well.

"Well, 'officially' I'm here to take classes, but I came here because of you, sweetie." Candy said with his smile. "So, how are you doing?" She smiled that beautiful smile that Richie knew very well, as they headed to their homeroom.

Everything was going smoothly during school and afternoon clubs, Candy herself was glad to meet up with so many of her friends from Monster High. She even enjoyed meeting the students of Yokai Academy. Crackskull, Angus, Momoki, Rachael, Sean and Kris, Harleen, Steven and was even surprised to meet Shinji, who was Clawdeen's cousin.

Afterwards, Richie and Crackskull were on their way to their dorm when a group of 10 monstrels showed up and got in front of them.

"Well, look who we have here!" Said the leader, "Aono and his friend! What are you doing with him? Join us, we're not 'human'." he said with disgust in his voice.

The pair rolled their eyes.

"In case you forgot, dumbass, neither am I." Richie said.

"LIKE WE ARE GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!" one of the monstrels shouted.

"**Doesn't Matter,**" Crackskull stated. "**I'm not joining you, not to beat up on my best friend!**"

"Then we'll get you too!" a second monstrel stated, his hands starting to turn to large claws.

Just then another group of monsters appeared, walking up behind Richie and Crackskull.

"Then you have to go through me!" Clawdeen declared.

"And me!" Draculaura said.

"Me too," Dahlia said.

"Yep," Angus said.

"Let's do this!" Steven said.

"Ah, if'n there's one thing I love it's a good fight." Kris said.

Momoki just laughed like a mad woman and sent shivers down the spines of both the monstrels and her own friends.

"Guys, let's just do this and get to our dorms." Candy said as she looked at Richie who took off his fedora and nodded. His horned halo appeared over his head, tossed his hat over to Frankie, who caught it and placed it on her head. His wings sprouted from his shirt, turning it into a tanktop that showed the letters 'K.I.' on his right arm.

(_Say it to my face-Downstait_)

The monstrels were now worried since they had only been prepared to take on two of them. Now they were outnumbered.

The monstrels wisely decided it was time to leave.

"You will be alone, Aono, and that will be when we'll get you!" the leader of the group said as he turned and walked away, following his gang.

"And I'll be waiting! But, the difference between you and me I got friends not followers." Richie said as he shifted back to his 'human' form as Frankie came over and placed his hat back on his head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Headmaster's office)

"Headmaster, the situation with these monstrels is getting out of hand." one of the teachers said.

"I am aware of that, but we can't do anything about it." the Headmaster said, "We will have to let the Ryans boy handle this."

"I don't like it. Students shouldn't have to police their own problems." another teacher said.

"I know, but we are understaffed, and after what happened with Kuyo and his Enforcers..."

The teachers could only nod, knowing what the Enforcement Committee had become while they had originally been created to protect the school, they eventually became one of its problems.

"Of course, it's not as if Richards is alone in ending the monstrel threat." the Headmaster said to the teachers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
>(<span>Monster House<span>)

"You know, these dinner's of ours are becoming a regular event." Draculaura said as she brought out a large bowl of 'Potatoes All Rotten' from the kitchen.

"Not like we can't afford it." Frankie said, hefting a large roasted pig over her head.

"Sure. If we pool our resources." Dahlia said as she carried out two bowls, one soup and one salad.

"It's not just _our _resources, remember." Clawdeen said as she brought out a large tray of drinks, with her cousin right behind her carrying another tray of drinks.

At the large dinner table, Kurumu was trying to grill Mizore about her date with Shinji. Yukari and Harleen were talking about a place called 'Witches Knoll' that had a beautiful sunflower field. Angus and Sean were talking about wrestling moves they would have used on the monstrels. Uncle Crackskull and Momoki were sharing a private joke. Candy and Kris were discussing fashions with Moka and Rachael, even as the half-vampire kept arguing she didn't like their color choices.

Dinner went on and everyone was enjoying themselves. They were talking about classes, their club activities, and laughing up a storm, until Angus accidentally spilled some wine in Candy's lap. The 'queen bee' grabbed her plate and poured it over Angus's head.

"Oh, here we go." Richie said with a sigh and a laugh.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sean shouted and soon everyone was throwing food at each other and laughing up an even bigger storm.

"Oh, you are going to get it Momoki!" Said Frankie as she was now wearing a plate of mashed potatoes.

"Hey! Who hit me with that pigs head?" Clawdeen shouted as she tossed her salad at Kurumu.

"No! Not My New Dress!" Draculaura shouted as she glared at Sean and Kris.

This went on through the night, the group of teen monsters actually using their powers once they ran out of food.

TBC

Notes: Candy's file is here: http: / fav . me / d4bd4wm (Get rid of spaces). Here's what she looks like: http: / fav . me / d4bjej8 (No spaces) She is owned by BagheeraCalvary


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It was the next morning, and Richie was up and ready to start the day. He looked over and saw Clawdeen and Dahlia still slumbering. Despite not wanting to wake them, Richie shook the pair gently.

"Ohhh... Richie?"

"Sorry to wake you, sweetie. Time to get up."

"Oh! Five more minutes?" Clawdeen purred as she hugged Richie around the waist.

"Oh, for the love... alright. But just five more minutes." he said, and snuggled down into the bed with the sexy she-wolf.

"You're spoiling her." Dahlia said, snuggling up behind Richie and holding him tight.

"Join the club, skull-girl." Clawdeen hummed as she snuggled into Richie's chest.

Ten minutes later, the trio were up and headed down to breakfast.

Crackskull and Harleen were cooking breakfast while Kris and Sean were in the living room playing video games. Momoki and Frankie were finishing up their homework in the dining room and Candy and Draculaura were just finishing up their meals.

"Done already, Laura?" Richie asked.

"_Yeah. I'm expecting a visit from someone today._" the pink-skinned vampire girl said.

"Oh? Someone special?"

"Her father's servant."

"A servant?"

"Someone named Eye-Gor. He's supposed to be delivering her birthday present."

Richie paused and stared at Draculaura.

"Oh, damn! I am so sorry, Laura! I completely forgot it was your birthday tomorrow!"

"_It's alright, Richie! You didn't even remember yourself until a couple weeks ago._"

The group snickered at that.

"Well, it's short notice, but how about we throw you a birthday party?"

"_Richie, you don't have to..._"

"Yes, we do." he said, gently caressing her cheek, making her blush.

"_Okay._" Draculaura said with a happy sigh as she felt his hand grace her skin.

Once the final agreements were in place for a party, everyone agreeing to contribute, the group of monsters were off to school.

"Okay guys, let's get ready to go." Richie said as the group headed off for classes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once the group was inside their homeroom, they all sat about and preformed their own daily rituals before the homeroom teacher got in.

Clawdeen was talking to her cousin Shinji, Dahlia was helping Frankie with her makeup to cover her numerous scars, Crackskull was looking for his school book that Angus had hidden, Harleen and Kurumu were talking about the party they were going to throw for Draculaura, and Moka was trying to keep Yukari was fondling her breasts.

Richie was sitting in his seat and just going over his notes from the last class, when a cloaked figure walked into the room, and instantly charged him. The impact was sudden, knocking him down as the pair rolled over and over on the floor, knocking over several desks in the process.

Richie felt several small pricks on his neck and face, before throwing the figure off. Richie was quickly surrounded by his friends as the figure threw off her cloak, revealing her face. She had short blond hair that was really snakes, gray eyes and an eyebrow piercing on her left eyebrow.

"YOU!" Richie growled as he stared at the face of former art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami, the snake-haired gorgon who tried to turn Moka (as well as several other female students) into stone statues.

Tattoos started to slowly form over his arms, the letter 'K.I.' forming as his wings exploded out of his back as his horned halo appeared over his head.

"I'm so glad you remember me, boy!" Hitomi hissed. "I'm back for revenge and I'm gonna get it."

"You and what army?" Angus snapped.

Hitomi smirked as six large figures burst through the walls.

Richie and his friends gasped when they saw a bear, a gorilla, a tiger, a bull, a lion and a rhino. All of them looking like they were made of stone, with glowing red eyes.

Crackskull looked at Angus.

"**You had to say that.**" the orc growled at the incubus.

"Sorry." Angus replied.

"Game Time!" Hitomi shouted as she pointed at the group around Richie, her golems attacking with animalistic ferocity.

"Nekonome-sensei! Get Everyone Out Of Here!" Pink Moka shouted before Richie reached over and pulled off her Rosario, allowing Silver Moka to emerge.

Crackskull tackles the bear, slamming it into the far wall.

Frankie grabbed the bull by the horns as Clawdeen jumped on it's back.

Harleen wrapped the tiger up in her vines, the feral golem struggling wildly.

Kurumu and Yukari took on the lion, attacking it from two sides.

Angus takes on the rhino, grabbing it by the horn with both hands, as Shinji helps him by leaping on it's back.

Silver Moka took on the gorilla once Richie pulled off her Rosario.

"You're Mine!" Hitomi shouted as she leapt at the fallen angelubus.

Richie felt her foot strike his gut, knocking him back, which shocked him. He blocked her punches as she pushed him back.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought as Hitomi kicked him again, this time nailing his jaw.

"Feeling tired?" the gorgon smirked. "Reflexes slowing? Strength waning?"

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

Ishigami dove towards him, punching Richie in the gut and chest and then tackling the young man to the ground, her hands wrapped around his throat.

"My little pets can do more than petrify a person. They can also poison!" she snarled as the snakes on her head did the same thing.

"You made me... weak." Richie groaned as he struggled to get Hitomi's hands off his throat.

"Exactly. I'm gonna wring the life out of you, then turn you into a statue so that I can smash you to powder!" Hitomi grinned maliciously.

Richie's eyes suddenly growled as he pulled her hands off his throat.

"What?" she gasped as he clamped down on her hands, crushing them. "AHH!" she shouted in pain.

Richie pushed her off with his hands, kicking her away with his feet as he jumped back to his own feet. Hitomi groaned, her bones broken by his sudden burst of strength.

"Interesting little tidbit: Fallen Angelubus's like me are able to cure themselves of any poisons, so long as they know that we have been poisoned." he said as he advanced towards the gorgon. "I beat Moka in her Super-form. What chance, what HOPE, did you have thinking you could beat me?" he said as he moved right in front of her. "Come back when you can actually fight!" he growled, and kicked her forcefully in the chest, right below her breasts, actually pushing her through the wall and out into the open air, causing her to fall three stories, and colliding with the ground. Hard.

Richie groaned as he leaned against the wall next to the hole he had just made. Looking out over the classroom, Richie was glad to see that his friends were alive and well. Their golem sparring partners all broken and now dust.

"It's over Ms. Nekonome, you guys can come in." Richie said.

As the students and their teacher returned to class, they noticed that Richie was breathing hard, and seemed to have a splotch of blood on his shirt.

"Mr. Aono, are you alright?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"I'm... I'm fine. And it's Mr. Ryans, now." he said to her.

"Well, perhaps you'd better go and see the school nurse, just to be safe." the cat-like teacher said.

"Yeah. I think so." Richie said, holding his side.

"We'll take him." Clawdeen said as Crackskull moved over to him and helped his friend out.

The pair took Richie to see Nurse Tsumugi at the Infirmary.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After getting a thorough examination from the doctor, Richie was released and was helped by the pair back to the dorms, when Deshiko Deshi showed up. Richie, despite his injury, was ready for any kind of retaliation from the former members of the Enforcers. Clawdeen and Crackskull were also ready for a fight, but the Chinese Vampire held up his hands in defense.

"I only want to talk." He said,

The pair looked at Richie, and Richie held up his hand to calm the pair down to hear him out.

"Forgive us if we're still a bit tense." Richie said.

"What do you want?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yokai Academy's School Enforcement Committee has been disbanded."

"We know. Your leader was a psycho and a bully as bad as anyone else here."

"Maybe he was, but the fact is he wasn't the real problem at this school."

"You mean those Monstrels we've been taking down?"

"There are others. Their leaders and lieutenants who are still out there and threaten the peace of the school."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because without the Enforcers, these Monstrels will cause all kinds of problems. More than they have in the past. That's why I've come to you."

"You want our help in dealing with these Monstrels?"

"No. I want to work with you to stop these Monstrels."

"You mean... we take the lead, and you answer to us?"

"Yes."

The trio looked at each other in confusion. Finally, Richie spoke.

"Okay, we'll accept your help. But we'll be watching you."

"Understood. After what you did to Kuyo, I know better than to cross you guys."

Richie and Deshiko shook hands and parted ways.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
>(Monster House)<p>

Richie was sleeping in Clawdeen and Dahlia's bed while the others were talking outside the room.

"We need to keep an eye on Richie." Frankie said.

"Is what happened to Richie true?" Momoki asked, coming up to the room, her long hair waving behind her.

"Fraid so. Most of us were there when it went down."

"And he got hurt?" Momoki asked.

"**Snake-haired bitch poisoned him.**" Crackskull hissed.

"Where were you guys?" she asked.

"Fighting her gang of stone beasts." Frankie said.

"Ugh! That Bitch! She'd better be dead or I'll..." Clawdeen growled, her hair spiking wildly.

"Calm down 'she-wolf'," Candy said using Richie's nickname for her. "We all know about the fight. But what can you tell me about that Chinese Vampire that met up with you later?"

They looked at the bee-queen in shock.

"Chinese Vampire?" Momoki asked.

"Actually he's more of a Jiang Shi."

"Jiang Shi?"

"A reanimated corpse." Frankie said.

"Something you know so much about." Momoki said.

"Cheap shot, Hair-Style!" Frankie snapped.

"Anyway!" Clawdeen snapped, trying to keep the peace as best she could. "The guy was a member of the Protection Committee. He wants to help, no strings."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Why?"

"Because... without Kuyo and the rest of the Protection Committee, he's worried about the Monstrels causing trouble for the school."

"And he thinks we're going to just help him out like that?"

"Despite what a lot of people think, some of those Protect Committee guys actually joined to protect the school."

"Okay, so... now what?" Said Ray, with Richie asleep, Clawdeen and Crackskull took over.

"**Till Kid's back to his full strength, we need to keep an eye on him.**" Said Crackskull.

"Say no more Crackskull," said Moka. "I'll watch over him." Just then Kris came over and nodded.

"I'll help ya, girlie." She said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was an hour later when the doors of the Monster House opened up and in walked Clawdeen and Mizore, carrying a battered and bruised Shinji.

"Whoa!" Harleen gasped.

"What happened to Shinji?" Frankie asked.

"He looks like he was tangling with the whole wrestling club." Candy said.

"Close to it." Clawdeen said.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Well..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
>(<span>FLASHBACK<span>)

Shinji and Mizore were holding hands as they were walking along the cliffside path behind the school. Fang was in front of them trying to snap at a fleeing fly.  
>They had been on their date only a half-hour, just enjoying themselves and the others company.<br>Suddenly, Fang began to growl fiercely, before Shinji even sensed it.

"Shinji-kun? What's wrong?" Mizore asked.

Suddenly, a tentacle shot forward from the side of the cliff, slapping Shinji in the chest and wrapping around Mizore's waist.

"What? NO!"

"MIZORE-CHAN!" Shinji shouted as he transformed into his Ice Wolf form and lunged at the captured snow-woman.

Three more tentacles appeared from the edge of the cliff and attacked.

The Ice Wolf dodged the tentacles and raced towards Mizore. He grabbed the one that held her tightly and pulled hard upon it. Within seconds, the creature they were connected to was revealed.

"Wha... Okuto-san?" Mizore gasped at seeing the school's gym teacher at the other end of the tentacles.

"Guess my secret's out. I'm a kraken, and you!" he said, glaring angrily at Shinji, "Are going to be sorry that you interfered!"

"We'll see." The Ice Wolf huffed even as he slashed at the tentacle that was holding Mizore.

The yuki-onna fell from Okuto's grip, Shinji quickly catching her and snarling at the kraken.

The two monsters squared off against each other, Okuto's tentacles whipping wildly behind him.

"I won't ask why you're doing this, I'll just say to get lost before someone gets hurt." Shinji said.

"Get lost? After what that bitch did to me? No way in hell." Okuto hissed.

"You brought it upon yourself!" Mizore shouted.

"You froze me in a block of ice!"

"You tried to rape me!"

"You wanted me too!"

"No! I! Didn't! I thought I did, because I thought you were nice. But I was wrong! You're just like every other horny boy in this school! You only wanted one thing! I wanted something more! I thought you could give me that, but I was wrong!" Mizore shouted.

"And what about him?" Okuto asked, pointing to Shinji. "Maybe you're wrong about him, too?"

"No. He's the only one I've been right about so far!"

"Enough talk! Die!" Okuto shouted as he lashed all of his tentacles out at Shinji.

The Ice Wolf suddenly burst through the air, dodging tentacle after tentacle until he was right in front of the Kraken. Lashing out with a powerful series of punches and kicks, Shinji struck hard at Okuto, each punch causing ice to form around the gym teacher. Shinji maneuvered behind Okuto and jumped on his back, his touch sending waves of ice over his back enough to cover him.

"No! NO! I won't be frozen again!" Okuto shouted as he tried to break the ice and throw Shinji off his back.

The tentacles whipped at Shinji, striking him several times before finally knocking him off his back. Shinji got back up and stared hard at the kraken, who was breaking up all of the ice that was on him. Placing his hands upon the ground, Shinji sent a massive ice sheet right underneath Okuto, catching his feet in the process of getting all the way to the edge of the cliff.

"Time to end this." Shinji growled as he charged towards Okuto, dodging iced up tentacles until he was right in front of the gym teacher, and delivered a dozen lightning-fast punches that stunned him enough to allow Shinji to push him back towards the edge of the cliff.

Okuto tried to grab Shinji with his tentacles and pull him down with him, only for the Ice Wolf to wriggle out of his grip and kick the gym teacher in the chest one final time, sending him out over the edge of the cliff and down into the dark and murky water.

Huffing and puffing at the energy that he had exerted from the fight, Shinji changed back into his human form, lying face-down on the ground even as Mizore and Fang rushed up to him.

"Shinji-kun! Shinji-kun! Are you alright?" Mizore asked as she knelt down next to him.

"I'm fine, Mizore-chan." he weakly said as Fang licked the side of his face.

Mizore helped him back up, the pair and their wolf heading towards the Monster House.

However, it was on the way that they encountered another situation.

"I told you to let me go, ya perverted flea bag!"

"That's Clawdeen's voice!" Shinji said.

Rushing towards the voice, the pair were caught by surprise when they saw Ginei Morioka grabbing Clawdeen and forcing her to the ground.

"Why are you fighting me? We're both werewolves! This is only natural for our kind to mate and to frolic like creatures in heat!" Gin said, grabbing her blouse and ripping it open to reveal her bra-clad breasts.

"I've already got a boyfriend!" Clawdeen shouted, struggling to get free of him. "And That Was My Favorite Blouse!"

"You belong with your own kind, girl. And once we consummate, we will be joined forever!"

"No! NO!"

"And now..."

WHAM!

Clawdeen gasped at the suddenness of the attack, barely recognizing in time the scent of her cousin Shinji, as well as the nipping of winter that seemed too early for the year.

The Ice Wolf tackled Ginei hard and slammed him into the nearest tree. Gin kicked Shinji off jumped back to his feet.

"So, the Ice Wolf cometh." Gin joked as Shinji snarled at him.

"You tried to rape my cousin." Shinji growled.

"It's only rape if they don't enjoy it. Trust me, boy, she would have been screaming at the moon in a few minutes." Gin said with a smirk.

"Rape is rape no matter what you say. There's nothing sexual about it. It's wrong, and you're gonna pay for that."

"Not like we did anything."

"But you would have. You would have defiled her and not thought anything wrong of it."

"The Clans by-laws clearly state that any..."

"YOU'RE! NOT! CLAN!" Shinji growled as he lunged at Gin.

Gin suddenly shifted into his werewolf form, and tossed Shinji into the nearest tree.

Shinji got up and attacked again, only to have Gin block his attacks and smack him hard in the face and chest.

Shinji stumbled backwards, slightly dazed as he looked at Gin who had assumed a martial arts stance and was looking at Shinji with expectancy.

"Did I mention I study martial arts?" Gin said with a slightly neutral tone.

Shinji suddenly realized his situation.

Gin's advantage: martial arts and experience.  
>Shinji's advantage: ice powers.<p>

_Our speed is the same. But he is trained. I can't attack him directly, so I'll have to think of something else. _Shinji thought before he moved towards the werewolf.

_He's making his first mistake._ Gin thought with a cocky smile.

Shinji leapt into the air, letting out a full-stream of arctic cold at the werewolf, who easily dodged it. Shinji landed on the ground, slamming his hands into the dirt and freezing the it, but also causing ice spikes to shoot up all around him. Gin leapt out of the way as Shinji began hurling ice spires at him, one after another as the werewolf continued to jump, dodge, and roll his way out of the line of fire.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat me, boy!" Gin taunted Shinji as the Ice Wolf pressed his advantage against his feral foe.

Shinji's last fight with Okuto had taken more out of him than he had first imagined. And Gin was more skilled at being a werewolf than Shinji was.

Therefore, he had but one recourse.

Shinji continued hurling ice blades at Gin, pushing him to turn left several times as they continued to race through the forest. Gin, however, only became aware of this when he saw that they were back where they had started.

_He's been steering me back this way... but for what purpose? _Gin wondered as he dodged another ice knife, only to realize too late that he had been lead into a trap.

Gin's feet hit the sheet of ice that Shinji had created before, losing his footing and sliding along the ground all the way back to a large cluster of ice-spikes that Shinji had also created.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, No, NOOO!" Gin shouted as he slammed headfirst into the ice cluster and was knocked cold.

While the ice spikes had been on top of the cluster, the bottom part around the base had been nothing but a solid block of ice, which was far harder than the spikes atop it.

Shinji came out from the forest behind him and landed next to the ice cluster. Glaring down at the unconscious werewolf, Shinji had a mind to skin him right there. But he wasn't that kind of a person, so he merely deloused him and left him where he was.

He then fell to his knees as Clawdeen and Mizore raced to his side.

(END FLASHBACK)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Damn. Two fights back-to-back. I'd be hurting and exhausted as well." Angus said.

"**Hey, kid gets my respect for sticking up for his girl and his cousin.**" Crackskull said.

"Since when is Mizore-chan Shinji-kun's girl?" Kurumu asked.

"_Since he's around her, since he's protected her, since he asked her out on a date._" Draculaura said.

Shinji opened his eyes and looked up at the lilac-haired girl kneeling next to him on the couch.

"Mizore-chan." he said.

"Hello, Shinji-kun."

"Hey, cuz." Clawdeen said, staring at him from behind the couch.

"Itoko. Are you alright?" he asked his cousin.

"Yeah. You beat that sucker but good!" she smirked.

"Shinji-kun?" Mizore spoke up.

"Yes, Mizore-chan?"

"I have come to a conclusion."

"What conclusion?"

"I don't want to date you anymore."

"What?"

But before Clawdeen could get mad at her for dumping her cousin, Mizore spoke again.

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

The others looked at her in shock.

"But... you just said..."

"Dating implies that two people want to get to know each other. I know all I need to know about you. I want you to be my boyfriend and fiancée. Officially!"

Shinji blushed as she said that.

"I'd... like that."

Mizore smiled and dove towards him, lying atop him and hugging him tightly. She nuzzled his neck with her face, her legs wrapping around his own legs.

"Well, it's about time!" Clawdeen smiled.

"**Aww. How cute**!" Crackskull laughed, while looming over the pair.

"Oji-sama!" Shinji groaned at 'Uncle' Crackskull.

Fang just barked at them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So they where watching out for Richie as he was sleeping, a young woman had appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed in long flowing robes and had a tiara of ice on her forehead. "_My beloved Incu,_" she said. "_I have returned to you._" She gently took him in to her arms and held him. She had long platinum blond hair, ice blue skin and eyes. When she cried, her tear tracks made crystals.

"What, Frosta?" Said Kris, "what are ye doing here?"

"_I just wanted to see Richie-kun._"

Just then he started to wake up.

"Ugh, what's going on?" He said and he looked at Frosta. "Frosta?"

"_Hello Richie, it's good to see you._"

"Yeah you too." He said while sitting up and stretched. "What's going on? Any calls while I was out?"

They laughed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Richie sat up with Frosta and Kris' help.

"So you were a part of the exchange Frosta?" He asked.

The ice girl nodded and lunged in to hug him tightly. She was warm and always smelled like a winter's morning. A strange contrast, but it was something that Richie had accepted about the girl. She had ice blue skin and eyes, ice blue lipstick, long snow white hair and a pleasing-to-looke-at figure.

"_It is so nice to see you again Richie_." She said in a cool, even tone, despite that her eyes betrayed a passionate and yeaning look.

They pulled back from each other as Richie started to get up to make dinner, only for Kris to hold him down.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"You just relax, boyo." she said. "I'll handle dinner."

"You're sure?"

"I had a good teacher." she said with a smile, before leaving to make dinner, and leaving Frosta to get some cuddle time with Richie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later it was time for dinner. Richie was up and heading out of his room when he was met in the hallway by Moka. She went over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Um, Richie would you mind...?" She blushed, he chuckled.

"As long as I get a kiss." He said. She turned bright red, causing him to laugh.

"Alright." she said.

Richie smiled as he turned to present his neck to her. Moka had a lustful look in her eyes as she leaned in and sunk her teeth into his neck.

"Mmmm, it's delicious! I never thought your kind tasted this good." Moka swooned.

"Maybe because we try to keep in shape." He chuckled, "Okay, pay up."

Moka smiled as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her pink lips softly to his own. Within seconds their kiss became inflamed and impassioned.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Like a fine wine. A guy could get drunk off of that." he said, making her blush again.

Arm-in-arm, the pair headed down to the dinner hall.

As they headed down to have dinner there was a squeal and Richie was suddenly tackled to the ground. Moka gasped and looked over in shock to see a woman with golden-blonde hair and sparkling, slitted blue eyes. She was dressed in a silk, white top, black cargo pants and slippers.

"RICHIE!" the woman who had tackled Moka's 'boy' friend to the floor squealed.

"MARILYN?" Richie gasped as he gave her a kiss.

She helped him up and hugged him again.

"Thanks." he said.

"I didn't know you were here, too."

"When I heard you had been found, I could barely contain myself." she said.

The trio walked into the dining room for dinner and paused when they saw Clawdeen sitting on the love seat rubbing her shoulder, and Mizore tending to Shinji on the couch.

"Okay, what happened to you guys?" Richie asked.

The others gulped as they looked at each other. Sensing something was obviously wrong, Richie cleared his throat and spoke calmly.

"I'm not going to be mad, just tell me what happened." he said.

"Um well," started Shinji as he tried to sit up. "Mizore and I were on a date."

"Oh? How did that go?" Richie asked.

"Pretty good," Shinji replied. "We had lunch, we took a walk down by the lake... and then we... ...metupwiththewrestlingcouchan dIhadtogo'icewolf'onhisass." he said quickly, causing Richie to blink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down and back up." Richie said. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by Okuto-sensei." Said Mizore. "He tried to rape me. Shinji-kun transformed into his Ice Wolf form and beat him back into the lake."

"Mizore then asked my cuz to be her boyfriend and fiancée when we brought him back here. Officially." Clawdeen said.

"Okay, congratulations, Shinji. I'm glad you stepped up. What happened to you 'Deena?" Richie asked.

That was when everyone paled.

"What?" Richie asked, noticing their sudden tension.

"Um, Baby, I know you're going to get mad but," Clawdeen started to say.

Richie gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Sweetie, listen, what ever happened, wasn't your fault, okay?" he said to her.

She nodded.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That flea-bitten mongrel Gin tried to rape me. Shinji showed up and stopped him before he could do anything, but he was too injured from fighting Okuto and nearly died too. He beat Gin, barely, but..."

Richie pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, his love of her in his eyes. As tears fell out of hers and he kissed her forehead, he looked at her square in the eyes.

"I'll be right back." He said as his wings and halo formed. "And Shinji?"

"Yeah?" the Ice Wolf asked.

"I owe you one." he said before he took off.

Marilyn paled, "um Unc? Should we say last rights for Gin right now?" She said.

"**I think we should**."Said Crackskull.

"I knew he was going to be pissed." Said Clawdeen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

Meanwhile, Richie was flying at incredible speed over to the male dorms, right to Gin's room. He crashed through the window unimpeded, not knowing the werewolf was having sex with a bee-girl. Not that he cared, really.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed and clocked the wolfboy in the jaw, sending him to the floor.

The bee-girl quickly gathered up her clothes and ran out of the room in a hurry.

Richie grabbed Gin by the hair and pulled him up to face him.

"What's This I Hear About You Trying To Rape MY Girlfriend?" he growled.

"Now, Tsukune, I thought you were joking about that." He said and Richie popped him across the jaw again.

"Tsukune Aono may not be Clawdeen Wolf's boyfriend. Hell, he may not be any of the girls from Monster High's boyfriend. But, I'm not Tsukune Aono, he never existed. That means Richie 'Kid Incu' Ryans' wolf girlfriend, was attacked by you, and I'm going to take the one thing that makes you powerful." He said as he got up and grabbed a wooden baseball bat that was in the corner of Gin's room.

"WAIT! WAIT! CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS?" Gin shouted in panic as Richie advanced towards him.

"Oh like you did with Clawdeen? The time for talking is over!"

He was about to smash Gin's groin, when Clawdeen suddenly rushed into the room, grabbing his wrist and stopping him.

"Baby, no! You do this you're on his level." She said, causing him to lower the bat.

"He deserves it for what he tried to do. But I'll let you make the decision Deena. Whatever it is, I'll abide by it."

She nodded to him as she turned and glared at Gin.

"You keep talking about clan and me being with my own kind. I'd rather fuck Shinji than you. I'll talk to my own clan leader; my Father. Once he knows what happened here, expect a letter from your clan head!" she said to Gin, before turning to Richie. "Come on baby." she said and led Richie out.

Gin could only gulp, knowing what that actually meant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Ula D slowly started to wake up and saw her boyfriend with a tray coming into her room. On the tray was some fruit, juice with a shot of his blood in it, toast with honey and a glass vial with a long stemmed red rose.

"_Richie_!" she said. "_You didn't_."

He smiled, set the tray down and kissed her on the nose.

"Happy birthday, 'Ula'." He said, the 1600 year old vampire girl reached out and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"_Are you alright_?" She asked worried about what happened to him recently.

"I just need some time to heal, I'll be fine." he replied.

So she started to eat, figuring he would tell her later on.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget, I was thinking about giving you a special gift for your birthday party."

"_Really? What kind of gift_?" she asked.

"I'm going to preform for you."

She looked at him in surprise.

"It's time for me and Cracker to get back in to it."

She smiled, "_'Kid Incu's going to perform for me_!" She said and hugged him tightly.

"I'll have the girls' set up something," he said. "I'm sure if I ask them nicely and like a gentleman, they'll help me out."

She giggled at that. "_They'd do anything for you_."

"I know. But I prefer to ask. Now why don't you finish up and get dressed, I'll have breakfast and we'll head out."

"_Okay_." she said.

Richie just watched as Ula finished up her breakfast and then went to get cleaned up and dressed so he can eat.

Meanwhile the others were up and around,

"So when did you get here Frosta?" Said Clawdeen.

"_I just came in last night_." the icy-girl said.

"I was not aware you had a relationship with Kid Incu, Frosta." Mizore said, sitting next to Shinji.

"_And I didn't expect you to find a fiancée so soon, Mizore_." Frosta said, looking at Shinji.

"Is that jealously I hear in your voice, Frosta?" Mizore teased.

"_I already have a guy_." she countered.

"Who you must share with at least half-a-dozen other women." Mizore replied.

Richie and Ula heard them as they came down, the pair thinking it amusing to hear.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After their morning classes were done, the group went to the commissary of the school and had lunch. Richie was talking to 'Ula D' when he felt someone was about to hit him with a mace. He quickly flipped up into the air as his chair was instantly destroyed. He landed behind his attacker and poked her in the head with his finger.

"Hello Kokoa," he said as she swung her mace at him again, only to have him flip away from her.

"How are you doing this, you Bastard!" She shouted as she swung and missed again. "Hold still!"

Richie did exactly that, Kokoa swinging and connected her mace to his head, only to have the mace suddenly bounce out of her hand and fly towards Frankie. Richie took off his hand, placed it on Kokoa's head, and took off towards the stitched-up girl. His wings came out as he glided right towards her. He caught the mace before it was a foot from Franked, and tossed it back to Kokoa. She caught it wish a surprised look on her face.

"I'm a 'Fallen Angecubus'." He said revealing his golden halo with blood red horns. He went over to her and retrieved his fedora turning back to normal. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish lunch with my friend."

He went back to Laura, grabbed another chair and finished lunch with her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Richie and Crackskull were sitting down working on some songs for a party they were going to do for the girls that night when one of the Monstrels showed up.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOSERS DOING?" the Monstrel shouted.

The pair looked at each other, eyebrows twitching as they slowly rose and Kid slowly started to take off his fedora. Just then his eyes glowed gold and he passed his hat in front of his face as bats came flying in and surrounded him in a swirling sphere.

The Monstrel gulped knowing he was about to get his ass kicked.

"**You know the difference between a Monster and a Yokai**?" Said Crackskull, the sphere cracked and out he stepped. Richie was now in a black, mesh, sleeveless shirt, leather cargo pants and boots. His wings came out, his horned halo was above and behind his head.

"We. Are. Gods." Said Richie, he launched himself at him and started to beat him to a pulp. "AND I'M AWEEEEEESOMMMMME!"(I apologize for that. -AN)

The Monstrel fell to the floor, out cold. Richie put back on his fedora and they went back to work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That night at the Monster House, the party started to rock. They had done 'Welcome To The Party' and really enjoyed themselves. Everyone was having a blast.

"Hey hold on, everyone!" said Kid to the group of friends. "Hold on, it's my girl 'Ula D's birthday, she turns 1600 tonight so everyone, let's sing her 'Happy Birthday' to her."

Everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Ula D, happy tears fell from her eyes as she grabbed Richie, giving him a big kiss.

"_Thank you Incu_." She whispered to him.

Afterwards, Richie carried Laura up to her room, on his back as she was drowzy. He put her to bed and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"What's up sweetie?" He said, looking at the vampire girl who was clutching his hand tightly.

"_I love you Richie. Everything you did for me tonight, thank you_." She said.

"You're very welcome 'Ula'." He said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Richie was out meditating when he had felt an aura of pure evil.

(_If you have the 'Seperoth theme (Advent Children version)' play it now_.)

She was in mid-air, she had long white hair, blood red eyes, fair skin and dressed in all black.

Richie glared at her, "Robbie!"

He launched himself at her to attack and she grabbed his arm then flung him away from her and into a building. The wall fell on top of him. That was when the others had came in.

"RICHIE!" Said Moka and she ran to him. Then Robbie landed in front of her.

"Your kind give real vampires a bad name." She said and launched her to where Richie was. As she flew to him, Richie caught Moka, however, he somehow managed to take her Rosario off, causing her to change into her super form.

"**You Will Know. Your. Place**!" Silver Moka growled said and launched.

"Moka, NO!" Richie shouted as Robbie punched Moka hard in the face. She went down hard. Robbie raised her foot up into the air and was about to bring it down on Moka's neck, when a flash and blur caused her to disappear. Robbie looked over and saw Richie with Moka in his arms.

"You should have let me kill her." Robbie said as he carefully set Moka down on the ground.

"And become just like you? BITCH!" Richie launched himself at her to send a crescent kick at her that knocked her into another building. She emerged, unscathed, and with a small smile on her face.

"Not bad. But come on, little brother. Show me what you got!"

He glared at her. "With pleasure!" With that he took off his fedora.

**TBC**

PROFILES

Name: Mortenson-Kennedy, Jean (A.K.A. Marilyn Amun)

Daughter of an immortal Marilyn Monroe turned in to a vampire and adopted sister of 'Kid Incu'

Age: 17

Killer Style: A mix my Mom's and darling brother's styles.

Pet: Cerberus just loves me.

Favorite Activities: Preforming with Kid Incu's band 'Demon Black Trucker Band' and helping Richie with songs.

Pet Peeves: Cleo de Nile nuff said.

Freaky Flaws: If I'm in a skirt or a dress and I see a storm grate, I want to stand over it and let the wind blow my skirt up.

FavoriteSchool Subject: History, more so if it's about my dad.

Least Fav. Subject: College corses

Favorite Food: Anything Richie cooks.

Favorite Colors: White and black

BFF: Kid Incu, Uncle Crackskull, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Dahila Samedi, Harleen Isley, Steve Lazarus, Kris and Sean O'Shea, Momoki Onago, Cassandra "Candy" Rabitaille, Darien Bloodgrave, Joan Harris and Jen Tennyson, Kevin Cubus, Spooki Lagosi, Jacob Potter-Roth and Trish Sparda.

Name: Ryans, Roberta 'Robbie'

Grandchild of Dracula's advisor

Age: 23

Killer Style: Someone like me will always wear nothing but all black.

Freak Flaws: I have only one wing, oh and I also hate my family with a passion.

Pet: None.

Favorite Activity: Trying to kill and humiliate my brother.

Pet Peeves: My family and humans.

Favorite school subject: College Courses

Least Fav. School subject: None

Favorite food: Raw meat and blood

Favorite colors: Pitch black

BFF: My maternal grandfather. (I don't like the rest of my family)

She answers to 'Robbie' though


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The group watched as Richie started to transform into his ultimate form.

Part-incubus, part-fallen angel, and part-vampire.

His outfit turned from all-black to black with blood red trim. His fangs lengthen from his mouth, his eyes became more golden and glowed brighter. His wings were bigger than before, his body increased in size as his face became impassioned.

He handed Moka to Shinji.

"Take care of her." He said, the ice-wolf nodding to him before he took off. "Now, let's have some fun!"

He launched himself at his vicious sibling and it was on. Everyone gasped at the speed the pair were blatantly displaying. It was like something out of 'Dragonball Z'.

Blows were being thrown left and right, small echoes of explosions reverberated around the area as he suddenly kneed her in the stomach forcing her lunch out of her mouth. Without waiting for her to retaliate, he kicked her right in the face, causing her to go sailing through the air head over ass, over head over ass, and right in to the gym.

"COME GET YOU SOME OF THAT!" He shouted as Crackskull tossed him a bottle of soda and he quickly cracked it open and drank it.

Robbie snarled as she got up and rushed him, only to be met with a bottle to the face.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She shouted at him, her face not even showing signs of bleeding.

"BRING IT!" he shouted back at her as they charged towards each other.

Punches were thrown, kicks launched and powers unleashed upon each other.

Welcome to World War 3.

Meanwhile the others were looking on in shock and awe.

"_**Who is that?**_" asked Silver Moka who was holding her head in slight pain.

The others looked at each other and it was Ula D who sighed.

"_Her name is Roberta Ryans, she's Richie's elder sister._" She said.

"_**Elder Sister?**_" the vampire woman asked.

"_Yeah. She believes that monster-style vampires should be considered gods._" she explained.

"You're one." started Shinji. "Do you think the same way?"

"_No Shinji, I don't. I believe more in Richie and his ideals._"

"_**And they are?**_" Said Silver Moka.

"_That 'people are people' and that we should believe in our fellow man or monster._" she replied.

"You wouldn't think he would do something like this, huh?" Said Clawdeen, the Yokai students shook their heads.

"_He has beautiful dreams._" Said Frosta.

"Yeah," said Frankie. "I hope we help make them come true."

"Oh no!" Marilyn cried out, causing everyone to look over towards the fight.

Robbie had just launched Richie through several trees and in to a boulder.

"GET UP YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as she leapt at him, "YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING!"

She was about to send in the killing blow when he knocked her back. Then he was standing with his wings turned in to 'stinger' missile launchers.

"What the?" Kurumu gasped.

"YES! GET HER BABY!" Candy shouted in excitement.

"Dodge This!" He said in a low voice, and fired at her. The missiles hit sending her back in to a wall right before he launched himself at her with full force.

What no one from Yokai realized, was that Richie was getting revenge on Roberta for every little thing she did to him and their family. He launched her into the air as a twin of him suddenly appeared behind her, grabbed her, spun her around in to a spinning pile driver right towards the first version of him, the two Richies teaming up as they started to 'mug' her. Together the pair kicked her away, merged back into a single Richie, as his wings suddenly forced a large gun-like weapon that was arched over his left shoulder, blasting her with enough force to send her flying once more.

"Whoa!" Said Kurumu, "what was that?"

"That's right, you're a 'Yokai' Succubus." said Angus to the blue-haired girl. "That little move is what my mother lovingly calls the '**Soul Eraser**'."

Roberta was defeated. Richie turned his back to her, walking towards his friends as she slowly raised herself back to her feet. One of her own wings was broken as she glared at him, her eyes boring holes into his the back of his head.

"When you go back to YOUR grandfather, stay there and tell him that you two should stay in my nightmares!" He said.

She said nothing as she started to dissolve until she had vanished completely.

"_**I will never be a nightmare.**_"

With that she was gone and Richie fell to his knees, almost passing out. The others ran up to him, calling his name.

He slowly looked up and saw Silver Moka at his side.

"_**Are you alright?**_" She said.

"Yeah," he said. "Just feel like I was in a demolition durby without a car."

"_**The others told me about why you and your sister were fighting.**_" She said, "_**You are too much of a dreamer.**_"

"But without dreams how can we live?" He said.

* * *

><p>Later he started to whip up some lunch for himself, he fried some shrimp and oysters and made a po boy. After lunch, he sat down and just relaxed.<p>

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile the Headmaster was thinking about what he had seen. Ruby also looked out the window where the fight between Richie and his sister had taken place.

"I still can't believe she found him." She said, then quickly looked to the headmaster. "Does that mean he...?"

"I don't know." Said the headmaster, "He is the only one that I can't read. But I hope that he never comes here or it will be all over."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile inside of a dark forbidden castle, Robbie had returned. Defeated.

"So," said a dark voice. "How is he?"

"He is well," she said. "Grandfather."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Yokai Academy, the next day)

"So, how's Richie doing?" Shinji asked as he was walking back from class with his cousin and his fiancée.

"He's a little tired, but he's getting better." Clawdeen said.

"After what happened, I can believe that. It's weird. But, it's like every new enemy that he's faced, that have been coming out of the woodwork, is more powerful than the next." Shinji said.

"What are you getting at, cuz?" Clawdeen asked.

"I just... get the feeling that Richie is being set up. You know, tested?"

"That's kind of a paranoid thing to say." she replied. "But... it does seem like that doesn't it?"

Shinji then noticed that Mizore, who was reading a letter, had stopped walking with them and was several feet behind them.

Backtracking a bit, both Shinji and Clawdeen looked at Mizore with worry.

"Mizore-chan? What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"I just received a letter from my mother." Mizore said.

"What's wrong?"

"She wants me to come home. Immediately."

"What? Why?"

"The letter does not say. But... she wants me to bring Shinji-kun with me."

"You told her about me already?"

"Yes." she said simply.

"What exactly did you tell your mother about my cousin?"

"His name. His powers. And what he did for me."

At hearing this, Clawdeen was hesitant, and a little nervous.

"When did she say she wanted you to come back to your home?"

"Before this weekend." she replied.

"But... today is Friday. And we had our last class. She wants you home... now?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yes. She is most insistent upon it."

"How insistent?" Shinji asked.

"She is coming here herself." Mizore said.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Toralei: Daughter of the Werecat

**Age:** 15 - but I'm still on the first of my nine lives.

**Killer Style:** I puffer fashions that accentuate my natural feline grace while adding just enough spikiness in my accessories to say, 'I don't come when I'm called'.

**Freaky Flaw:** Purrhaps I could be faulted for my fascination with the claw of cause and effect... or not. I suppose it all depends on whether or not you're the monster being affected.

**Pet:** Sweet Fangs is my pet saber-tooth tiger cub. She's much more cuddly than I am.

**Favorite Activity:** It's either taking a nap or waking up from a nap and immediately taking another one.

**Pet Peeve:** I don't like being rubbed the wrong way.

**Favorite Subject:** Drama. My ability to perfectly mimic another monsters voice or accent makes this the purrfect class for me.

**Least Favorite Subject:** Math. It brings back unpleasant memories.

**Favorite Color**: Orange.

**Favorite Food:** Milk shakes and anchovies. Separately, not mixed together.

**BFF's:** Meowlody and Purrsephone.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Jinafire Long - Daughter of The Chinese Dragon.

**Age:** 1500 scales.

**Killer Style:** I like to take traditional fashions and fire them up with sharp cuts and fierce accessories.

**Freaky Flaws:** I'm strong willed, hot tempered and I have a tendency to set fire to combustible materials although ever since I melted my last iCoffin I've been trying to do a better job of controlling my impulses.

**Favorite Activity:** I love to do calligraphy. It's very calming and helps me relax.

**Pet Peeve:** My tail gets in the way sometimes and it's really hard to find haunt couture fashions that accommodate it.

**Favorite Subject:** Metal Shop. I love metallurgy and creating steel sculpture.

**Least Favorite Subject:** Physical Deaducation. Sweat ruins my makeup and makes my scales itch.

**Favorite Color:** Royal Red and Jade Green.

**Favorite Food:** Anything Sichuan! The spicier it is the better.

**BFF's:** Skelita Calaveras and Clawdeen Wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Next morning, Richie was on the roof of the academy looking over the area. He was thinking about his fight with his sister. He sighed and wasn't paying attention, when a monstrel had showed up and attacked him sending him off the roof.

Richie slammed hard into the ground, sliding across it until he hit a large tree. Then another monstrel appeared and grabbed him by the head, picking him up and flinging him in to another tree as another monstrel grabbed him and held him in place.

"Now You Will Pay Aono!"

A group of five monstrels surrounded the stunned Richie and began beating him within an inch of his life.

One of them then grabbed his fedora and placed it on his head.

"Look at me! I'm Tsukune Aono and I think I'm a monster!"

They laughed at the joke, until Richie slowly started to rise up to his feet, his halo and horns glowing brightly. The monstrels stopped laughing as Richie grabbed the monstrel that had taken his fedora by the back of his head.

"SORRY BOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK!" He said and kicked the monstrel in the face sending the punk's teeth out of his mouth. The other four monstrels started to attack him when Crackskull, Clawdeen, Kris, Angus and a young woman dressed like a Texas biker where behind them. Richie just smirked. "Like I said, 'sorry about your damn luck!' GET 'EM!"

Richie's friends quickly jumped the other four monstrels, knocking them out within seconds.

"**You alright?**" Crackskull asked his friend. Richie nodded then he looked at the monstrel who had taken his fedora. He grabbed him by the neck, decked him to the ground, then straddled him.

"DON'T..." Punch, "YOU..." Punch, "EVER..." Punch, "TOUCH..." Punch, "MY..." Punch, "FEDORA..." Punch, "AGAIN!"

By the time he was done, the monstrel was black, blue, bloody and bruised, and totally unconscious, but Richie got his point across. He snatched his fedora off of the ground and placed it back on his head. He suddenly collapsed only to be caught by Crackskull.

"Richie!" They said as Crackskull laid him down and the female Texas biker went over to him to see if he's alright.

"Is he alright?" Clawdeen asked.

"He's breathing he probably has a concussion." the biker girl said.

Clawdeen glared at the monstrel. "If Richie didn't take that bastard out, I would've!" she growled.

Clawdeen was just about to do that when a young woman showed up to hold the she-wolf back. She was dressed in a red and gold Chinese pantsuit and gold heels. She had long black hair with green streaks going through it, pinned up in a bun, golden silted eyes and golden scales all over her body. She also had a tail coming out from under her top.

"Clawdeen," she said. "Calm down."

"CALM DOWN? Jina, this BASTARD hurt My Richie and I'm going to make him wish his parents never met!" She was struggling to break free.

"But you need to relax Deena! This one doesn't want to see you do something you might regret!" The dragon girl said, "Crackskull has him. Take him back to the dorms." Crackskull nodded and carried Richie to the dorms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and the others were having a meeting about what happened to Richie.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Frankie. "These damned monstrels are going too far!"

"I know." said Moka.

"Well I vote we take the fight to them!" Said Clawdeen, "Nobody hurts my 'cubs' daddy' like that and gets away with it!"

Yukari looked at the female werewolf. '_Cubs Daddy'?_ She thought with a blush.

"Jina? Thanks for holding me back. You were right, I would've done something I would have regretted." she said to the dragon girl.

"Say no more 'She-Wolf'." Said the dragon girl.

"What I want to know is when did you get in Jina?" said Candy as a bee flew out of her mouth. She quickly covers her mouth, "Excuse me! I'm just agitated and worried about Richie."

"Last night," Jina answered Clawdeen.

"_It's alright Candy,_" Draculaura said to the bee girl. "_We all are._" She looks over to him and sighs, worried over him. Clawdeen went over and started to mess with his hair as Jina was kissing him on the forehead, both were noticing his horned halo was getting a little brighter. He slowly started to wake up.

"Deena? 'Firestar'?" He moaned, Clawdeen kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he gave off a lopsided grin.

"The nurse said you don't have a concussion." Said Jina as she hugged her best friend.

"Ugh, it feels like it though."

"Tsukune-kun?" Said Moka, "are you alright?" (the yokai girls will call him Tsukune.)

"Yeah, just tell the jerk with the jackhammer to turn it off." he groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile a couple of human-looking people were coming up on the area where the academy was. The man was around 6 foot 4 inches, he had salt and pepper hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a light gray suit, shirt and boots. He had a very intelligent look to him(1). His wife was very beautiful. She was around 5 foot 7 inches, she had long brown hair and gray eyes. She was dressed in a provocative bodysuit with matching boots.

"We have to hurry!" She said urgently. "My son's in danger!"

Her husband sighed.

"Joan," he said. "We'll get there."

"I hope you're right Phil, I hope you're right." She said and with that, parents headed for the academy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Mizore were waiting for the bus to take them to the Snow Village. But they were also waiting for the person who said she was going to be coming to meet them.

Mizore's mother.

Meanwhile, Fang was anxious and agitated.

"Your mother didn't say why she wanted me to come back with you?" Shinji asked.

"Not really. Something about it being important to our village. I have never taken my mother's word to be anything less than serious."

"And this was after you mentioned me in your last letter to her?"

"Yes. I honestly do not know why she wants to meet you, Shinji-kun."

"It must be pretty serious if she's coming here to meet you herself."

"Yes. Something else that is troubling me."

Shinji took his girlfriend's hand and held it tightly.

Just then, they heard a strange and agitated sound. They looked over and saw that Fang was growling and snarling at a strange looking cat creature. Strange because it looked like a sabertooth tiger.

"What is that?" Shinji asked.

"He's my pet!" a female voice cried out.

The pair looked up to see a female figure with orange fur and red-tipped cat ears, dressed in a red and orange leather outfit with a black undershirt, spiked boots, red eyebrows and a long orange tail with a red fur tip on the end of it. She had bright green eyes and was glaring at the wolf cub.

"Who are you?" Mizore asked.

"I'm Toralei and that is my pet, Sweet Fangs! Now what's your mongrel doing to him?!"

"Mongrel?" Shinji hissed, cold breath huffing from his mouth.

He was just a little offended at that comment because he too was part wolf.

"That's right, mongrel. I don't like canines that much."

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't." Shinji said, Mizore patting his arm to try and keep him calm.

However, somethings are somewhat inevitable.

TBC

Name: Toralei: Daughter of the Werecat

Age: 15 - but I'm still on the first of my nine lives.

Killer Style: I puffer fashions that accentuate my natural feline grace while adding just enough spikiness in my accessories to say, 'I don't come when I'm called'.

Freaky Flaw: Purrhaps I could be faulted for my fascination with the claw of cause and effect... or not. I suppose it all depends on whether or not you're the monster being affected.

Pet: Sweet Fangs is my pet saber-tooth tiger cub. She's much more cuddly than I am.

Favorite Activity: It's either taking a nap or waking up from a nap and immediately taking another one.

Pet Peeve: I don't like being rubbed the wrong way.

Favorite Subject: Drama. My ability to perfectly mimic another monsters voice or accent makes this the purrfect class for me.

Least Favorite Subject: Math. It brings back unpleasant memories.

Favorite Color: Orange.

Favorite Food: Milk shakes and anchovies. Separately, not mixed together.

BFF's: Meowlody and Purrsephone.

Name: Jinafire Long - Daughter of The Chinese Dragon.

Age: 1500 scales.

Killer Style: I like to take traditional fashions and fire them up with sharp cuts and fierce accessories.

Freaky Flaws: I'm strong willed, hot tempered and I have a tendency to set fire to combustible materials although ever since I melted my last iCoffin I've been trying to do a better job of controlling my impulses.

Favorite Activity: I love to do calligraphy. It's very calming and helps me relax.

Pet Peeve: My tail gets in the way sometimes and it's really hard to find haunt couture fashions that accommodate it.

Favorite Subject: Metal Shop. I love metallurgy and creating steel sculpture.

Least Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation. Sweat ruins my makeup and makes my scales itch.

Favorite Color: Royal Red and Jade Green.

Favorite Food: Anything Sichuan! The spicier it is the better.

BFF's: Skelita Calaveras and Clawdeen Wolf.

**Name:** Calloway, Sara

_Daughter of the Undertaker_

**Killer Style:** Sort of like my dad during his 'American Badass' crossed with his 'Deadman' looks.

**Freak Flaws:** I'm too aggressive and too controlling some times.

**Pet:** A black mustang named 'Mortis'.

**Favorite Activity:** Training, riding my motorcycle and Mortis, dancing, working on my website

**Pet peeves:** Robbie picking on my Richie I mean come on he's her BROTHER!

**Favorite School Subject:** Dead Languages

**Least Fav. School Subject:** Clawculus

**Favorite Food:** Meat, of any kind.

**Favorite Colors:** Black and silver.

**BFF:**Richie 'Kid Incu' Ryans, Uncle Crackskull, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Dahila Samedi, Harleen Isley, Steve Lazarus, Angus Anesland, Kris and Sean O'Shea, Momoki Onago and Cassandra "Candy" Rabitaille.

1. Think Gil Grissom from 'CSI'.


End file.
